Bonjour et Goodbye
by DimlyMad
Summary: Torture, an unwanted marriage, and some life threatening situations...
1. Gil's Letter

I'm sorry if anything doesn't sound right... It's my first story here so...

I hope you like it!

1.

He was sited on the couch reviewing some notes for his next class, when the doorbell rang. Lifting himself from the couch and leaving his notes next to a pillow, he opens the door. A brunette girl appeared in front of him with a big smile.

-Bonjour! Hum… I think that I have something to Monsieur Grissom! - She said with a French accent and jokingly

-Bonjour – he said laughing and with some difficulties on his French- So what is it?- He completed

-It is a letter from notre anonymous writer!

-Well, I can tell you that is more than a letter… it's a headache… But…hum…Merci Beaucoup Danielle! - Gil said

-De rien or you welcome!-Danielle says before leaving

Gil entered the house and sited back on the couch starring at the letter with a serious look thinking "_What does it say now?" "Does it have more pictures of her?" "Is she alright?" "I need to tell her about what's going on". _After some minutes looking at the letter, he grabs a box near the couch and opens it. Inside there were a lot of pictures and other letters from the same anonymous writer.

Holding the new letter, he finally decided to open it. He took off the paper that was laying inside the envelope. A cold chill ran through his body, making a soft tear fall over his face, when he starts reading its content.

"_Hi! I hope you're glad to read another letter._

_There are no prints on this one (again), so… you can dust it if you want, but I doubt that you'll find anything._

_Like all the letters I've sent to you, this one has some more pictures that I've taken a couple days ago. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do… Damn it she's really hot! I bet that she turns you on. Am I right? _

_Well, changing the subject, I have some questions for you:_

_What would happen if the person you love is gone?_

_What would happen after she's gone?_

_Can the piece that will fall from your heart be replaced?_

_How would you say good bye?_

_Could you ever say good bye?_

_Think about them…_

_Sincerely,_

_Me!_

_P.S: This is probably my last letter and I don't really think that after a year of letters I need to say the same thing I've said on my first letter, but we never know. It's better to warn you, before you do something stupid right?_

_So here it is: Don't be Mr. Smarty Pants and try to tell the cops anything about this. If you do that, she dies. Copy that?"_

Gil was now crying with this creepy letter, not that all the other ones were not creepy, but this one was really different. This one seemed like a confession. He knew that something bad was going to happen to her.

Looking inside the envelope, he takes out all the pictures and starts to observe them meticulously to see if he could figure out something about the Anonymous writer, but all he could see was a terrific and gorgeous girl whose gaze was breathtaking, whose smile accelerates the heartbeat and stops the heart at the same time!

While he's looking once more at the pictures, there's one that pops out from the others. In that special one, she is at the lab and she was smiling. He was starring at the picture for some minutes, when he was startled away from his thoughts noticing that he was crying again.

It wasn't usual at all to see Grissom cry, but he couldn't help it. The mixes of feelings were driving him crazy and very sentimental.

Facing this, he realizes that it was the right time to play Mr. Smarty Pants and do something to stop the Anonymous writer. He needed to do something not just for him, but for Catherine. She needed to know that she is being watched and that some kind of freak is taking pictures of her and sending them to him.

Putting the letter and the photos in the box, Gil grabs his laptop and tries to book a flight for today, but sadly there were no flights able till tomorrow, so he had to wait 24 hours to get back to Vegas and see Catherine. More 24 hours in pain. More than 24 hours in which Catherine would be in danger.

Gil wasn't going to any class today, so he figured out that he should call the University and ask for a couple weeks of vacation. After booking his vacation, Gil went into his room and grabbing the picture from his nightstand he lay down on his bed. His eyes smiled as he looked at the picture. She was with that smile he loves so much, grabbing him from behind with her arms around his neck and her head laying on his shoulder. He could still recall the sweetness of her perfume and the delightful scent of her strawberry shampoo. He smiled once more and then fell asleep after he'd spelled the words "_I miss you"._

When the alarm clock rang, Gil was already dressed up and with his luggage ready. As he looked at the picture on his nightstand, he remembered that he didn't put the box with he pictures and the letters on his bag, so he decides to wrap it with some wrapping paper to look like a gift and put a red ribbon around it. While he was wrapping the box, his mind was invaded with thoughts _"Is she alright?" "Will she be glad to see me again?" "How will she react when she finds out that I have secret pictures of her and I didn't tell her anything?" "What about Sara? What will she say when she realizes what's happening?" _A "beep" ran into his house, taking him away from his thoughts. Picking up his bags and "the gift", Gil entered the cab and headed up to the airport.

Some time after the check-in Gil's plane takes off as he says goodbye to Paris and says hello to Vegas.

------ Should I continue? Did you like it? Review please! I'd appreciate...


	2. His lips against her skin

Hi again! I had some extra time before I start to study, so I decided that you deserved better than just a small chapter, so here it is!

This is kind of a gift for you! Thanks a lot for the reviews! I hope you like the...hum... well, it's sort of the new chapter 2 8)

About the next chapter, I'll try to finish it as soon as possible!

Kiss xD

* * *

2.

After a long and tough shift, Catherine comes back home, putting her keys on top of the coffee table and throwing her purse into the sofa. Stripping her self while going up stairs, Cath moves into the bathroom and filled up the tub with warm water while observing her self on the mirror.

She brushed her hand over her soft cheeks and then moved to her lips. As she touched her lips, Catherine closed her eyes hoping to taste his candy skin again, hoping to feel his warm hands against her face once more. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that they were sad, and its color was no longer the bright and pearly light blue of when he was by her side.

Touching the water, she concluded that its temperature was good enough, so she turn off the water. Picking up a glass of wine and crawling into the tub Catherine closes her eyes seeking for some good memories that Gil had left her. As she slowly remembered some long forgotten scenes, a shiver ran over her body, leaving her a bit fuzzy. She felt that she was being watched. Opening her eyes as fast as she could, Catherine starts observing the bathroom. As she found nothing, she closed her eyes again returning to the forgotten memories that maybe were playing games with her tired mind.

The wine touched her lips as if it was kissing them. The soft flavor of it stroked her body as she swallowed the wine softly. A few minutes had passed since Catherine entered the tub, when she decided that it was time to get out.

Stepping out of the tub and wrapping her self in a white and silky towel, she moved right to her room.

Opening a drawer from her closet, Catherine picks up the blouse that Gil had lent her some years ago when she had cold. After she had Gil's blouse dressed, she lied down in her bed and tried to get some sleep. His blouse still had his scent, so she always felt comfortable and safe while wearing it. It took less than one minute till sleep had invaded her body. When she finally fell asleep, her mind started to recall the great moments she and Gil had been through. Soft images were traveling in her mind, making Catherine's lips slightly curve into a smile, making her look like an angel.

2 hours after a smiley and nice sleep, Catherine wakes up startled by the sound of a glass breaking. Jumping out of the bed, she picks up her gun from the nightstand, so she could check the house as safely as possible. When she gets to the living room, she noticed that her living room window was broken, so she runs into the phone trying to call 911, but she was surprised when she realizes that the line was cut out. Worried and scared, she runs into her bedroom in order to reach her mobile phone, but someone goes behind her, covering her mouth with a piece of tissue soaked with chloroform, making her drop her gun on the floor, while she was trying to fight with the strong and rough hands that were grabbing her and covering her mouth and nose, leaving her breathless. Catherine fought till the last minute with all her strength. Not that her strength was worthy against that huge and powerful guy. As the clock ticked she was getting even more powerless, and that was when the awaited happened. Her arms slowly fell tired and without strength to fight, her head dropped unconscious over the man's chest, while he grabbed her under her arms, letting the tissue fall over her gun.

After she fainted, the strong man who took her breath away picked her over his shoulder and put her into a black van tying her up, while other guy went to Catherine's room and grabbed a pair of high heeled shoes and a sparkly white and short dress. He went back to the van and with a photograph machine he took a couple of pictures of Catherine.

-Are you ready? - said a voice behind him

- Oh! Man… you scared the hell out of me! Let me just leave a note and those pictures I've taken in the coffee table and I'll be right back ok? - He said smiling and entering Catherine's house again.

While the big man entered the van, the other put the pictures on top of the coffee table and a small piece of paper with handwritten words.

As he entered the van, the man put the items that had taken from Catherine's house in his lap.

Before drove away, the tall guy who grabbed Catherine look up to the other.

-I got her. Do you have what you want Clark? - He said hoarsely

-Yes, Madeleine should be waiting for us. The note and the pictures are inside. - Clark said starring with a smile at the wonderful women in the back seat.

The two men drove away leaving Catherine's door open.

* * *

Review pls? Say what you thing about this story and say what you want to happen next! xD


	3. Wife? I don't know my husband

Hi there! Sorry for the delay, but I've been kinda stuck and busy with school. Now that I'm in holidays I may update sooner! Thanks for all the reviews and messages, I really appreciate them ;)

Oh and guess what! Writing and reading on fanfic made me improove my english mark. Now it is 19/20 values! Thank you guys!

3.

About an hour and a half had passed since the two men had left Catherine's house, arriving now at what appeared to be an abandoned military retreat in the middle of the desert.

The moon was still in the sky when the man parked in front of the retreat. The building showed signs of degradation, probably for not being used for a very long time. There only were two windows, both of them covered with wooden slats, making impossible to see what was inside the old building.

The darkness had now invaded every inch of desert when her senses began to return, making her feel a terrible pain in her throat. Trying to sit down, she finds herself tied up with hard ropes at her ankles and wrists. In a desperate chance to figure out where she was and what has happened, Catherine tries to open her lazy and heavy eyes.

After turning off the engine, the two men stepped out the vehicle and one of them opened the back door, showing a dizzy Catherine lying in the passenger seat. A cold breeze ran through the car, making Catherine shiver, as the cold air touched her soft and warm skin. Bending down slowly, the man nailed his dirty hands on Catherine's shoulders. Her eyes shot opened when she felt the same hands that she had struggled once crushing her delicate shoulders. Taking her from the car, the strong man turned her around so that her back was touching his chest. While Catherine was trying to get a face, get a clue, something that could tell her here she was, the man behind her drove his right hand to grab both of her arms, pulling her closer to his chest, and his left hand moved from her shoulder to her jaw, cutting any movement that she could possibly make. Catherine tried to get out of his forcible "embrace", but the more she moved, the more he pressed her against his grip. As she heard some footsteps coming toward her, a sharp pain in her neck invaded her body, making her eyes even more heavier as the seconds passed by. Fighting to keep her eyes open, she starts biting her lower lip as hard as she could, hoping that the pain could keep her from collapse again.

As the syringe fell down kissing the ground, Catherine's eyes slowly close, making her head fall over her chest.

With a hand, the big man lifted Catherine onto his shoulder and headed up to the building, while Clark went to grab her clothes before following his friend. When both of them arrived at the metal door, the big man knock hardly. A few moments later, a blond girl opened the door.

- Hey! There's no need to take th... What'a hell?... What in hell have you done Thomas? You ...you killed her? - the blond girl said never taking her eyes from the non-responsive body on his friend's shoulder.

-She's not dead. She's just ... unconscious... Can we get in now? - the big man said glancing over his friend that took a step aside so that they could enter the building.

While they entered, the blond girl was trying to find a logic explanation for what was going on, but unfortunately she was taken away from her thoughts by a sarcastic and smiley voice.

- Hi, Madeleine! I knew that you'd be here when we arrived... - the voice said smirking at Madeleine

-Shut up Clark. I wanna know what the hell happened to this woman. And I want the truth! - Madeleine said looking to Catherine's senseless body as Thomas slid her down into one chair and tied her down again.

- Let's just say that she is your brand new client, and that what happened to her it's not of your business, ok? - he replied. - Now, just do your job and keep your mouth shut before I get pissed off.

- What? What are you talkin' about? Job? - she said as she felt Clark's hand pushing her to met the chair where Catherine was.

-You're the hairdresser not me! I want you to do your job as fast as possible. I want curls. Soft but perfect and pretty curls. About the make up, I want it soft and natural. I want red, tasty and delicious lips. - Clark said smirking into Catherines body - It's better for you if I like your job. And if you play Miss Smart Ass and do something that I haven't told you to, then I must tell you that you'll never touch your skin again... - and with that Clark headed the wooden door hidden by an old bookshelf.

Before starting her work, Madeleine took a deep breath and decided that this was the right time to ask about what hapenned to the gorgeous woman tied to the old chair.

- Tommy ... what happened? Who is she? - she said while sliding her hand through Catherine's cheek.

-I'm not sure if I can tell you anything abou - he stopped talking when he met Madeleine's gaze. That gaze was telling him not just to tell her the truth but also that everything was going to be fine, so he decided to continue. Before he did so, a heavy sigh scape from his lips - She's Catherine... Catherine Willows? not sure. Clark wants to marry her...but I don't really thing that she know him... I'm not sure about this but I think she works with the crime lab... I think she's a... hummm.. crime sce - he has cut of before he could finish the sentence. A man came storming through the hidden door. his face was angrily red and his light gray eyes were now turning into a darker color.

- Close your mouth idiot.- breath - WHAT THE HELL HAVE I TOLD YOU? -breath - I thought that I'd made my self clear when I said NOT to tell anyone anything about her - Clark said furiously pointing into Catherine's body before redirect his gaze to Madeleine - I don't care if she's your freakin' sister or even a fuckin' slut. You talk about this one more time and I can guaranty you both a very special place in hell. Understood? - he completed giving Thomas a deadly look.

- I... I'm... I'm sorry - sigh - It was my fault. He didn't want to talk but I pushed him to do so. I'm sorry... She... She'll be a p - She stopped talking when she noticed Tommy's head saying no - She'll be ready in a minute. - She finally concluded.

-Haven't I told you not to make any more questions? Huh? I'm tired of you two. I don't want to hurt anyone but I'm almost over the edge. Just do yor job and call us when you're ready.

With that, Clark headed again to the hidden door but this time followed by Thomas.  
Grabbing the hot iron that Clark had already turned on, Madeleine started to make the curls on Catherine's hair. It didn't take much till her hair was ready. The huge problem came with the make up. Madeleine found out that applying make up into an unconscious body was harder than it seemed to be. At first she wasn't sure if she should apply fond de tein on her porcelain skin, but then she thought that it would give her an extra silky touch. After applying the fond de tein, Madeleine went over her cheeks where applied a soft peachy colour. With that she moved to her eyes. The most hard thing was to apply the mascara, which she decided no to do, not just because it was hard but also because without it Catherine would have a more soft and natural look.

* * *

After more than ten long hours stuck on a plane, Grissom had finaly arrived to Las Vegas, the city he missed so much. When he got out of the plane, he went to pick up his luggage. While waiting for his bags with "the gift" on his hands, he was startled by the curiosity of a blond little girl that kinda reminded him of the 8 year old Lindsey Willows he had took care years before. Except that this little girl had big amber eyes.

- Hi! I'm Hero and you? - the little girl said looking curiously to Grissom

- I'm Grissom. - he said with a tiny smile

- Ohhh! That's a funny name... I like it! - Hero said with a huge smile in her face - What do you have inside that? - she said pointing at "the gift"

- It's a gift for my friend.

- What is it Mr. Grissom? - the little girl was now with her mouth opened and full of interest

- It's the Barbie CSI actually! - he was surprised by his own answer. It was a stupid one but the little girl seemed to believe it.

- Really? I never heard of that one... But I hope your friend likes it.

- She will. She will! - as he finished the sentence, he spotted his bags, so lent over to pick them up. - Well I guess I'll have to go Hero. I'm sorry but I had to give the gift to my friend.

- That's ok Griss! I'll have to go too. See you!

Gil smiled at the nickname the little girl had gave him - See you Hero! - and with that he leaved.  
Glancing over his watch, he figured that at this time Catherine should be at the lab, so it was the lab where he would go. Like the shift had just started, Gil decided to go to his place, so he could leave his bags there, take a bath and change clothes before go to the lab.

* * *

Almost half hour had passed when Madeleine finished her job. Catherine looked like an angel. Everything about her was perfect. The soft curls kissed sweetly her shoulders, her face was so silky that you wanted to touch it, and her lips were so tasteful and so intense that you just wanted to capture them and never leave them again. She was absolutely perfect except the shirt she was wearing and that she was unconscious.  
Though Catherine looked perfect, Madeleine wasn't happy yet. She still dind't knew what has happened to the terrific woman lying in front of her, but what she knew for sure was that what would happend next was going to be worst than it had been before. After analizing Catherine well enough, she decided that was time to call the two men down stairs. She didn't want to do so, but she knew she had to at least if she wanted do save her and her brother's life.  
Some moments after she had called, the two men appeared in the room, both just to be breathless when they saw Catherine.  
Clark headed to the chair where Catherine was and stroking her cheek he softly whispered:

- It's almost over my love! Then everything will be just fine. It will be like a fairy tale I promise! Lets just get your dress and your shoes and then we can get married - after these words he made a sign to Thomas, that untied her and pulled her into his shoulder once more.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? I wanna know R&R please Any idea for the story? Just let me know xo


	4. The confession

Hi! Uh... I'm sorry for the delay... but this chapter is to huge (eyes wide open). I'm sorry... I hope you like it... I'm not sure about the name of the guy that attacked Catherine in the third season episode "Little Murder", I've searched but fout nothing... so don't shoot me if the names are far from the original ones... Oh, I loved your reviews... Thanks guys! It gave me a bit of energy when I dind't know what to write. And thanks very much for those who add my story to their alert... Thanks for everything =)

4.

With Catherine lying on his topping shoulder, Thomas and his two friends headed to the hidden door near the old bookshelf and made their way down the cold concrete stairs that the open door had shown them. When down stairs, Clark ordered Madeleine to open the only door in the small room, while he picked up Catherine's clothes from the blue blanket on the floor. The room the next entered was cold and divided in two by a mirrored glass that made its way from the ceiling to half of the wall. Once inside, Thomas made his way to one of the three chairs behind the mirrored glass and sited Catherine on it, just before Clark give her clothes to Madeleine.

- Dress her up. Fast. – he said in a imperatival tone.

That was all Madeleine needed. Making her way towards Catherine, she grabbed the white dress from Clark's hands and started undoing its zip. When fully open, Madeleine unbuttoned Catherine's shirt and toss it aside, leaving her with her black and lacy lingerie.

Clark's eyes widen with the sight of Catherine in her underwear, making his lips to slightly curve into a soft yet noticeable grin. This didn't go unnoticed by Madeleine who quickly dressed her up, more in a way to avoid those dirty looks than just to hurry up.

Now that Catherine was fully dressed, Thomas grabbed her once more, but this time, heading to the wall opposite the chairs. After arriving at his destination, he held her below her arms and pinned her back against the cold wall, while Clark grabbed her wrists and cuff them to the handcuffs hanging on the wall, so as to her feet don't touch the floor. When they were sure that she was well bound, they made their way to the three chairs again. Then, Clark hit the "OK" button that the laptop screen was showing him.

* * *

Greg was in the lab with Archie revising some surveillance tapes from the case Greg was working on, when all of sudden, all the screens on the lab went down, just to turn on again showing sort of sentences typed in a white font and displayed on a black background:

"_What would happen if the person you love is gone?_

_What would happen after she's gone?_

_Can the piece that will fall from your heart be replaced?_

_How would you say good bye?_

_Could you ever say good bye?"_

When the screen turned black once more, the entire lab had already stopped their job and stood now in front of the various screens of it. After a minute or so, the screen changed its black color, showing now part of what it seemed an empty room whose front wall was covered with pictures. Paralyzed with such events, Greg, as like as an impulse, told Archie to try to enlarge and enhance the pictures on the wall, so they could see the subject of them. As the pictures were getting enhanced, all the CSI team had entered Archie's lab. After a few enhancement procedures, the images finally became sharp enough to clearly determinate their subject, leaving the entire team frozen and surprised with the familiar face shown by the pictures.

In a chance to understand what was going on, Nick grabbed his cell phone and dialed the also familiar number. A few rings after, he met her voicemail, so Nick decided to hang up.

- She doesn't answer. – Nick said in annoyance

- Have anyone seen her today? – Sara asked

-I thought she was running late or something. I mean, she's not the late kind of person, but it can happen to anyone... – Greg responded glancing over his watch – Besides, our shift only started about …8 minutes ago.

- Maybe one of us should go to her house and check if everything is ok… - Dr. Langston said to the team

- I'll call Brass. – Nick said as he called Brass on his phone.

- Brass. – he said

- Hey! It's Nick. Can you please step by Catherine's house and see if she's there, please?

- Sure! Uh… Nick what the hell is wrong with the screens in the lab? Who's on those photos? – Brass questioned him

- I still don't know what's wrong with the screens, but one thing I can tell you for sure, the woman in the pictures is Catherine. – Nick shot out

- Are you joking? – Brass asked him in a concerned tone – I'm on my way to her place. – and then he hung up.

The clock ticked as the team analyzed each picture, looking for some sort of evidence, taking notes of the place where Catherine was when the pictures were taken. The anger started to settle as the CSIs became aware of the locations where the pictures were taken. The locations were almost restricted to crime lab, crime scenes, but most of all, Catherine's place. There were all kinds of pictures: Catherine sleeping, cooking, wrapped on a small towel, collecting evidences, dancing, etc.

- You gotta be kidding me… This is really sick – Nick said before answer his phone. – Stokes.

- Brass, here. We got a problem. She's not at home, her front door is open, one of her living room windows is broken, and get this, her gun is upstairs on the ground. – Brass said in a more concerned tone.

- Ok, then. I'll send Greg to meet you there. Bye. – Nick said before hang up – Hey, Greg, I need you to go over Catherine's place and process it. She's not at home and Brass found her gun on the floor.

- I'm on my way. Keep me posted? – Greg said heading though the door

-We will. – Sara reassured him, giving him a small smile.

* * *

Grissom had just finished his bath and he was now choosing the clothes he should wear, not that he cared very much about it, but he wanted to look good enough for his reencounter with his so beloved and dear Catherine. He knew exactly how she looked like after a year away from her, but she didn't had a clue of how he looked like, since he hadn't e-mailed her, called her, he had done nothing to talk to her again, and he knew exactly the reasons why he had done so. _Why haven't I done this sooner? __Probably because I didn't have the guts to talk to her without telling her the true, to even tell her the true, I couldn't talk to her at all, because if I did so, I had to catch the next plane to Vegas to be with her again, and I couldn't do it, at least not to Sara. _He thought, while he started to get dressed. _Come on Grissom! You're here to talk to Catherine, to tell her how YOU feel, of course you have to talk to Sara and tell her that's over, but you had to focus on Catherine, she can be in danger because of your fear, because you're a coward ,Gilbert Grissom._

When he was finally dressed up and ready to go, he picked up his Denali keys and a bouquet of red roses, he had bought on his way to his place, and leaved his townhouse with a large smile on his face.

* * *

- So, did you found out something? – Sara asked as Greg and Brass entered the room.

- Well, sort of. I mean, I did found out that the phone line had been cut, I found some dirt near the broken window, skid marks on the front of her house, her gun, a piece of glass with blood, and also a soaked tissue. I've already give the stuff to Wendy and Hodges, and they are processing them as we speak. I also found a couple of pictures and a note on top of the coffee table. I've looked for prints but found nothing. The pictures were taken when Catherine was apparently unconscious and in the back of a car. I've observe them with the magnifier but found nothing. There is no way to find out the type of the car she was put in. However, the text on the note is kinda weird. It says, and I'll quote 'He was warned'. I didn't quite understand the 'He' thing… How about you guys? Any development? – Greg said glancing over the large screen in the lab.

- Negative. We got nothing new. Archie tried to locate the source of the video, but sadly it came back as an online broadcast, so it is not possible to find the point of transmission. – Dr. Ray said calmly

- Wait, you said video? They are filming a wall? – Greg asked quite surprised

- Well, yes! It's a live recording actually. The camera is connected to one computer or laptop that sends the recorded images directly to a program that sends them to a certain address. The program is usually used and created by hackers. To access surveillance cameras from places such as the crime lab, they need sort of a password to do so. – Archie clarified the now confused Greg

- Which means we are dealing with a pro on computer area... That makes it even odder. I mean, shouldn't this guy, being sort of a computer addict, be interested in computers and not in women? – Sara said

Yeah, usually computer's freaks don't want to have contact with "our" world – Greg started only to be cut by a breathless Hodges and a worried Wendy

- We… got… your results… - Hodges managed to say while catching his breath

- The fingerprints from the gun, match Catherine, not a great surprise there; the tissue Greg found had residues of chloroform. – Wendy filled the team while Hodges tried to catch his breath

- About the skid marks you found, it's a dead end. The tire marks are common to almost every SUV. The dirt is the same thing: ordinary desert sand. The good thing is that we got a match to the blood found at the scene: the blood belongs to a certain Clark Goldsmith…uhh… – Hodges managed to say – ... uhh, guys? Should the picture be moving? – he finished as he pointed to the big screen in front of them

- What are you – Nick said before raise his eyes to the screen.

As the movement stopped, a small gasp flew from everyone's mouth, when the screen shown them an unconscious Catherine tied to a wall, with her face lying on her exposed chest. A few moments after the screen changed, an angry Ecklie came storming through the door.

- What in hell is happening? Why is Supervisor Willows on the screens and pinned against the wall? Is this some kind of joke? What is wrong with you guys? You're ruining the crime la

- Hey! Just because you're angry with life that doesn't mean that you can come here and say whatever you like. Catherine was abducted by some freak that is completely addicted to her. Don't blame her, or HER team. She's not in that position because she wants to, Conrad. Catherine's life is in danger. We're not just a team, we're a family. – Sara yelled with anger building again as Ecklie started to criticize them.

- Ok! OK! I get it. I-I'm sorry. I overreacted. This is our only case. The day shift will help you if you want. I just wish someone had talked to me before. – Conrad said as he leaved the room

Across the lab, Grissom headed to the reception where he found Judy. He greeted her, but before he could ask for Catherine, he was surprised by Judy's reaction.

- Mr. Grissom! Oh my god, I-I'm glad they called you. We really need your help. They all are with Archie. You are going to find her, right? – she said so fast that Gil had to stare at her for a moment before answer her question.

- I'm sorry what are you talking about? Find her? – he finally managed to answer, giving her a confused look.

- Mrs. Willows! She was abducted by a freak that takes pictures of her, even when she's taking a shower! – Judy said, now more concerned than glad to see Grissom.

- Catherine was what? Uhh… thank you Judy. – Grissom said as he tried to get all the brand new information in his brain. He couldn't believe that his Anonymous Writer had got to her before he could even try to stop him.

As he headed to Archie's lab, he could feel the anger built inside him. His mind was racing and he couldn't even focus in the world in front of him. Just before he could even be aware that he had already entered the room where his old team was, all of his old friends were already open mouthed and gazing at him.

His mind was being invaded with thoughts that only made his anger grew stronger and stronger as the seconds passed by. A familiar and girlish voice took him away from his own thoughts when she called his name.

- Uh… Gil? What are you doing here? – Sara said as she stopped gapping at him and cleared her throat.

- Uh… What? – he managed to say as he tried to recall her last words – I-I wanted to talk to… huh… where's Catherine? How's she? – Gil finally said.

After some moments of more starring and absolute silence, Greg finally broke them both.

- Hi, Grissom! How're you? I'm fine thanks for asking! – he said trying to take Grissom away from the sort of trance he was into, giving him a little smile.

- Uh… I'm sorry guys. How are you? I've missed you a lot! Is just that Judy said Catherine had been kidnapped and I went crazy, but I guess she was just joking with me. I'm sorry. – Gil said giving his "family" a soft and warm smile that suddenly faded away.

- Uhh, Grissom? I'm glad you're here, I really am, but Judy was not kidding. Catherine _was_ kidnapped. Take a look at the screen. – Nick said softly trying not to startle Grissom, who was now gazing at the screen in front of him.

His face was turning into a very pale color, the flowers and the "gift" fell on the floor and his cheek was slightly touched by a warm tear that fell from his eye without asking for permission. Gil wanted to yell at him, to destroy everything around him, but he found himself frozen and without voice.

- Catherine… - this was all his throat was able to let out even though in a soft whisper.

- Griss? I'm sorry. I should've had protected her. I'm sorry man. – Nick said as his hand traveled from his pocket to his old friend's shoulder.

As if Nick's words gave him energy, Gil took off his eyes from the screen and cleared his throat before directing his gaze to meet Nick and said:

- Don't be. It's not your fault, Nicky. I'm the only one guilty here. This guy is using Catherine to get to me. I created his anger. I'm the guilty one. He warned me. He said that that would be the last letter he would send me, and those questions? I should have realized in the very first letter…

- Letter? What letter? Gil, is there something you want to tell me - us? – Sara said trying to catch all the words he was saying.

His gaze flew from her warm brown eyes and, analyzing the room as he looked for "the gift". When he found it, he grabs and puts it on top of the glass table and started to unwrap the paper. The whole team observed him with a sharp hint of curiosity.

When the wrapping paper was out of the box, he opened it and started spilling its contents on the table.

- It all started a few days after I left Las Vegas. - Gil started to explain- I was in Costa Rica when I received the first message. I received it in my cell and I still remember the exact words of it: _"Letter for you. Go to Santa Clara's post office; say your name and the words:_ _un ángel caído del cielo and then her name. Subject: Catherine Willows"_. I first thought it was a joke, till I read her name. I did as he asked me to do, and every single week I went to the post office and they always gave me one letter. Each one contained a message from, what I call, Anonymous Writer, and a few pictures of Catherine, he admitted to have taken a few days before he send the letter. Then I moved to Paris. I thought that the letters were going to stop, but they didn't. About a week and a half after I moved to Paris, I received other letter with the same contents as the previous ones. I was absolutely sure that was the same guy. I've always kept them hidden in a box and away from Sara because he told me that if I told anyone about this, he would kill Catherine.

- Do you get to know who the guy was? – Dr. Ray asked in low tone very typical of his.

- No. I still don't know who he is. Before I decided I should come to Vegas, he sent me another letter. He said that it would be his last letter for me, so I figured that something was going to happen to Catherine. That's the reason why I'm here actually. – Grissom said glancing over Sara.

- Uh… Grissom? Does the name Clark Goldsmith mean anything to you? Greg found his blood on the glass from Catherine's window. – Hodges shot out

- Clark Goldsmith… uhh… I don't know… Goldsmith you said? – Grissom said before open his mind and start thinking about that name. _Come on Grissom! You've heard that name before. Goldsmith, Goldsmith, Clark Goldsmith… Err… THINK Grissom, think… Goldsmith? Goldsmith! That's it!_

- I got it! I got it! -Gil cried as his face started to lighten up. – I remember one day, about … seven years ago, after she solved that case where the baby was found dead inside a car?

_Flashback:_

_- I had just raped up a case with Warrick when I got a call from Brass just a few moments from the end of the shift. It was a small robbery case. The prime suspect was Clark Goldsmith._

_The suspect was sited in the interrogation room and Gil was talking to him trying to get a confession, when he saw Catherine pass by. Grissom felt guilty for leaving her working on that case of the dead baby, so he asked the suspect for a minute._

_Stepping out of the interrogation room he called her, and moments after, she was facing him._

_- Cath… I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left you alone on that case. - Gil said with a hit of guilt in his eyes._

_- It's ok, Gil. Really I'm fine. I just don't know how they were able to let him die. He was still a baby, Gil… just… a little baby. – Catherine managed to say as sorrow filled her bright blue eyes and tears start to shyly roll down her face._

_Lifting his hand up to her face, Gil started to wipe away the tears, when she pulled him into a tight embrace where, wordlessly, she asked for comfort and protection._

_- It's ok, honey, it's ok. - Gil whispered in her hear as he stroked her back. Feeling the soft snobs from her beloved friend, Gil pulled away from the embrace and grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her forehead softly – Go home, Cath. Linds need her mommy butterfly._

_She smiled into his words and with a soft kiss on his cheek, she thanked him and waved goodbye. _

_He watched her go away, and then got back to the interrogation room where he got the suspect to confess the crime._

_End of flashback. _

- That's when he first met Catherine, I guess. When we went to court, he swore revenge, but I didn't give importance to it.

- So maybe the note was referring to you. – Greg said thoughtful.

- Note? What note? – Gil questioned him, giving Greg a puzzled look

- When I was processing Cath's house, I discovered a couple pictures and a note on top of the coffee table… - he responded, trying to give him every little detail – I found out that the pictures were taken when she was unconscious and inside a vehicle, which I couldn't make out the type cuz the pictures show nothing but Catherine. The note tells us a different story. It was handwritten and it said _'__He was warned_', and right now, I think that the 'He' thing is referring to you, since you were the only one receiving letters and pictures.

- Right… in his last letter, he said that it would be his last one. That's why I'm here. He knew that after I read the letter, I would eventually come to Vegas as fast as possible to try to protect Catherine from… any… kind… of… danger – Grissom managed to say when he noticed movement on the screen. –She's moving! - he cried out, making his friends attention move to the large screen on the wall.

* * *

Her body laid still against the cold and harsh wall, when consciousness began to take over her. While trying to move her body in order to find a more comfortable position, she finds herself tied up, in a vertical position. With her chin resting on her chest, her bright blue eyes start to slowly open. Lifting her chin from her chest as fast as her new neck pain let her, she starts moving her head in way to study the surroundings. When she faces the mirrored glass in front of her, she quickly directs her surprised gaze to her dress and then back to the mirrored surface. Trying to remember what she was doing there and what had and was happening, Catherine closed her eyes briefly. Images form the last hours started running through her mind. _Ok, let's do this. So, I was at home, sleeping after a rough night and a calm bath, when I heard some glass breaking… I got up, grabbed my gun from the bedside table, checked the upstairs, got to the living room found a broken window, ran to the phone… the line was cut, went upstairs again to pick up my cell, someone grabbed me and… and… and what? Come on Willows... well then I remember from waking up in the middle of the desert, lying in a backseat, someone grabbed me – again – sharp pain – black again… hah… you can't be serious, Willows… Why haven't you fight back?_ Her mind was wandering with thoughts when she felt someone approaching her. Opening her eyes to see who it was, she comes face to face with big grey eyes that seemed to take hold of her person. Never breaking the gaze, Catherine took some deep breaths before manage something to say. She was ready to start talking when the owner of such lusty grey eyes cut her.

- Hi, sleeping beauty! It was about time! – the grey eyed guy said in a very sweet and silky tone

- Who are you? – she shot out. After seeing the wide smile that grew on his lips she figured that she probably should continue – Where am I?

- Easy sweet cheeks, easy. I'm your fiancé, Clark? Clark Goldsmith? Don't you tell me you don't remember your beloved _future_ husband… - Clark said as he stepped closer and closer to Catherine.

- Future husband my ass… - Catherine said trying to hide the feel of fear that was growing inside her

- Hey! – he cried out as his anger started to takeover- as much as I like your sassy language it doesn't mean that you can use it on me, copy that? Besides I'll be your husband so I deserve respect. Now, I'm about to forgive you if you behave correctly till someone gets here to marry us. – he said before leaning over and press his thin lips on her red and addictive lips.

With her face on his hands and his mouth on hers, she felt his tongue touch the seam of her delicious lips begging for entry. Catherine pressed her lips together as a way to deny him full access to her mouth. Feeling her tense, he let go of her face and lips.

- I love you honey! – Clark exclaimed softly

- Go to hell – she said before spit (or at least try to) the awful taste that his lips seemed to leave over hers.

She was moving her head so she was facing him again, when he backhanded her across her jaw line, giving her a taste of her own blood as the cut made by his hand was revealed.

-Bitch – Clark yelled before making his way back where he had came leaving Catherine with a slightly deep cut on her right cheek.

* * *

Back at the lab, all the team was now paralyzed by the man's actions. Grissom could feel anger and hurt building inside him. The whole lab was still gapping at the screen by the time Grissom had closed his mouth and was now taking repeatedly deep breaths to try to calm himself.

A few deep breaths later, Grissom took control of the lab, as he had done before and decided that they needed to find Catherine, no matter what it could take.

- Archie, go back and try to get us a face. We need something to start searching. – after a nod from Archie, Gil continued – Greg go get everything you collected from Catherine's house. Sara, Ray, go look for Goldsmith's file and try to get something useful out of it. Search for Catherine's prior cases and check for possible suspects. Look for family related, friends, anyone that could have done something for those criminals.

Nick, process the letters and the pictures. Make sure you search for prints, smells… Look over them under UV light, I don't know, just do something that help us to trace them. I'll be here while waiting for any development on the screen. – he finally concluded

Sara was about to protest but figured that this wasn't the appropriate moment to let her anger and jealousy take over, so she just did as Grissom asked and headed out of the room.

Archie was still trying to get a clear shot of the guy when Greg entered the room again, but this time holding a big white box with a red tape on it. Spilling its contents in the glass table, Greg moved around it, so he was facing Grissom.

- Ok, tell me what you found. – Grissom asked taking a look at the pictures.

- Well, I have Goldsmith's blood on piece of broken glass from Catherine's window, a note, a couple of pictures left by the kidnaper, Catherine's gun, dirt from the desert and a tissue soaked with chloroform. I can tell you she didn't fire her gun. Brass is already looking for Clark Goldsmith. – Greg responded as he handed Grissom the pictures he had taken before

- Did you check the tissue for epithelial? – Grissom asked glaring at the pictures in front of them

- What? Uhh, no. I'll let Hodges know. Hum… I'll be right back. – He said running towards the DNA lab, leaving Grissom gapping once more.

* * *

The moon was still in the sky by the time Clark's cell phone rang. Glancing angrily at Catherine though the mirrored window, he answered his ringing phone.

- Yeah.

- Am I talking with Mr. Goldsmith? – a female voice came from the other side.

- Yeah. – he said harshly

- This is Mia Gordon from Graceland Wedding Chapel? I would like to know if you booked a marriage sir.

- Yes, I did. I asked for the special pack. Is the priest coming sooner? – Clark asked a little confused

- OK. No sir, we are just making sure you really booked a marriage. Since you chose the special pack, may I know your location, please?

- Well, I've already gave it when I booked, so there's no need to do it again.

- Alright then. Thank you for your time. The priest should be with you about five minutes before the ceremony. Feel free to call if there's any problem. I'll contact you if anything unexpected happens. Now if you excuse me, sir. – the girl said

- Ok, thanks. The priest should be here in less than an hour and fifty two minutes then. – he said before hung up. – Let's now talk to the bride… - Clark said with a grin on his lips.

- Hi, sweetie! Feeling happier now? – he said stepping towards Catherine

* * *

Before Clark stepped closer to Catherine, Gil was analyzing the pictures from the backseat of the car. Though Grissom couldn't ear the words being spoken, he could read lips. Well, at least Catherine's. He didn't know what the man was saying to his Catherine, but by the sharp movement of Catherine's lips, he could tell that she didn't like the conversation. Gil was giving special attention at her lips, when, all of sudden, he was startled by a word that flew from her mouth. _Gil_. In other circumstances he wouldn't mind at all her calling his name, because after all, every moment she called his name, he always felt different and special, as like as if her voice would be able to give his name a magic touch.

Moving backwards in his mind, he tried to remember the sentence where his name had been used. Some moments later, it clicked, making him realize that he had been discovered. _Leave him out of this. Gil is no longer in Vegas. He left about a year ago._ Again, he was startled away from his trance by Archie.

- Uh… Grissom? GRISSOM – he yelled, and after receiving a sound from him, he decided to continue. – We got a face. It's not very clear but it's the best I can do. – Archie said after turning the screen in Gil's direction.

- It's Ok, Archie, it's Ok. – after sort of calming Archie, Grissom turned his attention to the picture. Mere seconds were all it took for him to identify the guy on the screen. – It's him. – Grissom said excitedly- It's him! Clark Goldsmith.

- Are you sure? – a familiar voice came from the door.

- Yes, Brass. I'm sure. – Gil said as he shake his great friend Jim Brass

- Good, cause apart from the evidence that Greg collected from Catherine's house, it's probably the most reliable proof we got right now. Nick here didn't find a thing in the pictures and letters. – Brass said after entering the room and look over the big screen. - We need to catch this guy. We'll do it Gil.

- Have you told Lindsey and Lily? – Nick asked Brass

- Not yet. I was on my way to Lily's place when I found you. I'll meet Sofia and then we'll inform Lily. – Jim said heading towards the door.

- Huh, Jim? Does Vartann knows anything about this situation? – Nick asked innocently

- No. He is out on a crime scene with dayshift staff. I don't want to bother him right now. See ya! – and with that, the Capitan left the room.

- Nick? Why does Vartann need to informed? – Gil asked with a puzzled look

Nick was about to say something when Sara, Ray and a breathless Greg entered the room.

- We've done the research you asked, but sincerely, if these are our suspects then, we better start interrogating them now. The list has at least a hundred names. – Sara said giving the team a defeated look.

- Well, if we're lucky, I may be able to narrow that list to one. Do you have any… Thomas Kirkwood?

- Uh… K… let me check… - Sara said while running through the sheets – so… Kirkwood… Uh… yes! I do have a Thomas Kirkwood. He is Mathew Kirkwood's brother. The guy who attacked Catherine some years ago. May I ask you why, Greggo?

- Sure! Grissom asked me to test the tissue I found for epithelial, so I did as he told and it came a match to Thomas Kirkwood.

- Humm… Greg was he a marine? – Gil asked with a soothing look

- Yeah. How do you know? – Greg answered sort of confused

- The knot that tied Catherine while she was on the car was a butterfly knot. Those types of knots are mostly used in sea.

* * *

On the other side of the screen, tension and anger were starting to rise after more harsh words from Catherine. All she had done was repeating her firs sentence. _Go to hell_. By the time she finished talking, his face was red as blood.

- I didn't want to hurt you before our marriage, but I'm off limits. – Clark said softly as a whisper. – now let's make a deal: every time you use your _dirty_ language on me, you're going to get hurt; every time you refuse _me_, you're going to get hurt; every time you speak without permission, you're going to get hurt. Understood?

After Clark finished, Catherine game him a dead glare, before spit on his face again. Without excitation, Clark lifted his hand and in a quick move, backhanded Catherine once more.

- Bitch! – he exclaimed

Feeling the warm liquid falling from her nose, she quickly replied – Well, you didn't say I couldn't spit, motherfucker!

Catherine was starring into the unknown man, when suddenly something bright caught her eye. She soon realized what the item was. Her mind was now boiling with thoughts. _Great, Willows. Great. You're certainly out of your mind… arguing with a criminal after he threaten you? Do you have a dead wi… Oh fuck…_ She was taken away from her thoughts when she saw Clark move his hand from his back to his side, but this time he was holding a knife.

* * *

The entire lab was glued again to the screens. Sara looked breathlessly to the big screen. Ray could feel his anger against the man holding a knife, raising. Greg felt his breath go away when he saw the knife. Brass felt anger and a urge to punch the screen. Nick felt his heart stop, the anger growing inside him and well the fear of watching his long time friend die. And Gil… well Gil was sort of numb. His vision become blurry, his heart stopped, he couldn't breathe, and while fear and fury struggled inside him, he felt he was going to collapse.

The time Clark rose his knife, Gil let go the words he desperately wanted to say to her. _I love you Catherine. I love you._ The words came out as a whisper and were washed away by a warm tear that dared to fall from his deep blue eyes.

The team now feared the worst. They were all around the table looking for support, and the moment Clark was about to probably stab Catherine, that's when it happened.

The screen turned black.

Long chapter I know... but don't forget to review? Please =)


	5. Elvis on the screen?

At last! I have internet again! I'm sorry for the delay but I've been without internet for over 2 months. I've recently changed my address. It's not an exuse but its the true. I'm not sure I still have readers though. anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews, and on with the story.

* * *

5.

Catherine was pinned against the wall; eyes wide open without even blink. Clark stood in front of her simply starring, more admiring her braveness than any other thing. He now started to see what the quiet and harmless Gilbert Grissom saw in that woman, of course besides her stunning beauty and addictive smile. The knife laid next to the left side of her head, still in hold by a strong and angry grip. She was looking right into his eyes, fighting with the fear that was holding her heart. Her breath had become heavy in a desperate way to calm herself.

About some moments starring into each other, Clark ripped the knife from the wall and moved towards her left wrist. As the knife dig into her fair skin, her hand closed into a tight fist, her eyes shot closed and she started biting her lower lip has hard as possible trying not to scream. When he made three vertical cuts on her wrist, Clark cleaned the now bloody knife on Catherine's cheek and headed inside, leaving her with her own reflex in the see-through mirror.

- Huh, man? We got a problem… - Thomas said when Clark entered the room

- What the fuck now? – he asked slightly pissed off

* * *

- We lost connection. - Archie answered the CSIs, after long thirteen minutes of awkward silence and looks.

- Can you reestablish the connection again? – Grissom asked his heart still racing.

- No. Only who broadcasts is able to reestablish the connection. If I knew the place where the video was being broadcasted, I could try, but right now I can't. Sorry… - Archie said sadly

- Not your fault… We need to do something to find her as fast as possible… There must be anything that may tell us where they are. I've spoke with this guy once, and he is not that perfect. The last time he committed a felony, he left his prints all over the scene. – Gil said

- Well, I know that Thomas Kirkwood has a sister. We could check her workplace and try to talk to her. – Sara said glancing over Grissom.

- Give me an address and I'll be there in a second. – Brass said – I'll call Sofia if needed.

- She works at Wet Seal and lives in Spring Valley… 7712 Parnell Ave, Spring Valley actually.- Sara stated

- Ok… - Jim said while taking notes – I'm on my way… I'll call you with news. – and then left the room.

- Huh, Nick? I need to talk with Grissom. Could you let us know when we got connection? – Sara asked Nick and after a simple nod she left the room with Grissom right behind her.

When they entered Gil's old office, Sara took a few deep breaths before start talking. Grissom was starring silent at her, waiting for her to get started. Even though he wasn't a talking person, he was afraid of this particular conversation. She hadn't said anything previously, but its subject was so damned obvious that you could smell it miles away.

- Uh… Gil? – Sara started after clearing her throat- We need to talk…

- Uh…Uhm… Is this… is this Catherine's office now?- Grissom asked trying to avoid the out coming conversation

- No, Gil. It's not Catherine's office, but I'm afraid you knew that already. – she said with her patience starting to wear thin – we need to talk. We really need to talk, Gil! – Sara managed to say after fight the urge to hit Grissom that was now starring at her like nothing was happening. Releasing a frustrated groan, Sara decided to try again – What's wrong with you? Seriously, Gil. You come here, not saying anything, taking me by surprise… You don't answer my phone calls, _you_ don't even bother returning them. – when she thought Gil was going to say something, she stopped, only to have him starring at her with, what she thought it was, a numb look, leaving Sara incredulous - Damn, Gil. I'm your wife. At least stop me and give me a lame excuse so you pretend you care about us and I pretend I believed you. – she said, now slightly pissed – Are you even listening to me?

Gil was in fact listening to Sara, even though his eyes were wandering through the room, but instead of explaining everything to his wife, he again chose the easy way. _'The way a coward would choose'_ he thought. – Uh…Ahmm… What… I'm sorry, I wasn't… - he said, his eyes meeting hers. If he was having this conversation with Catherine, Gil would never look into her eyes at this point, not because he wouldn't want to, just because if he looked into her eyes and he was lying, Catherine would find out in a blink. Gil knew Sara was an excellent CSI. She actually had a very observant eye, but it wasn't yet prepared to read Gil's mysterious eyes. Even after a year of marriage. Gil knew Sara couldn't read his eyes the way Catherine could; otherwise he wouldn't look into Sara's observant eyes when he was lying to her. _'Well, not even a third of it' _Gil thought.

-You serious? – Sara said mouth slightly ajar

- I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to offend, Sara. – he simply said

- It never is, is it Grissom? – she quickly replied.

When Gil though the conversation would be over, Sara asked him the one thing he'd been asking himself since he'd left Vegas.

- Do you… love… her? Do you love her, Gil? Cause if you do

- So if this isn't Catherine's office who is it? – Gil cut her off trying to change the subject again.

- It's Nick's office, but you knew that as well. Do you mind stop avoiding the conversation and answer my question? This is not just about you, Gil. This is about me too. It's about us… Damn Gil, stop looking at me like you don't know what I'm talking about. It's our marriage on the line, Grissom. – Sara said pissed off

- I-I don't know what to say… - Grissom simply said after receiving a deadly look from the woman he was facing

- Answer the question. – she cried out – Is it that hard? Wait. I'll reformulate the question: Do you love me, or you just married me because you thought you couldn't have her?

-What? Yes, Sara. Of course I love you… just… not the way a husband should love his wife… - Gil said analyzing the floor

- What?- Sara said stunned

- I… love you. I mean I learned to love you. I can't deny my feelings towards you, because I do love you, Sara. That's why I married you… – he said still starring at the floor

- You learned to love me? Is this a joke? Come on Gil, are you insane? – she replied even more stunned

- I've known Catherine since school times. When I first saw her, in the science fair, I can say I fell in love with her. She was absolutely gorgeous, she still is. After I won the first place, she came to meet me. We became best friends and I just was afraid to give the next step, I mean she was always surrounded by guys and I thought that a woman like her would never fall in love with a guy like me. She married Eddy, I met you. After that I saw my chances with her disappear. Then Eddie died and she started dating other guys. You were always there. You wanted to give me love and I needed love. The years passed by and I learned to love you. Now I do. But I don't really think it's enough to go on… – he said finally meeting her numb eyes.

Sara was simply starring at him. She didn't know what to say. Her mind was trying to swallow the words from Gil's mouth when suddenly froze.

- I think I'm done with you. – Gil spelled

- What? Are you serious? – She said trying to bite the tears that were threatening to fall

- I want the divorce. My love for you is not enough to maintain a healthy relationship. Besides, I'm hurt. – he said

- I thought you loved me. I thought we were happy…

- _You_ were happy. I wasn't. When you first left the lab, I confess that I'd partially forgotten Catherine. I was in love with you. But you left. You simply left. Without even a good-bye. just a simple letter. Then I left the team. My only family. I left _her_ just to be with you. And when I thought things could only get better, you leaved again. I know that you left to help Catherine and the lab. It hurt. When you left me the second time, all the pain and suffering from the first time hit me again. I know that you love me very much. I do love you, Sara, but not the way you love me. I never meant to hurt you, but it's inevitable. My love for you is slowly fading away. I'm sorry. If we didn't break up today, we would break up later. I'm sorry, Sara. I really am.- Grissom said looking for his shoes.

- You can't leave me, Gil. I'm ill. –She replied without thinking

-Don't. Don't even go there. I know you're sick. Actually Gil sick. Don't try to hurt you more, Sara. I can't give you the love you deserve. I love you. I want you to be happy. – Grissom said

- I'm happy with you, Gil! I want to be happy with you. – Sara said with shaky voice

- I love you, that's why I want you to be happy… with someone else. – Gil simply said

- You know what? Go to hell. You are going to regret this, Grissom… You are so going to regret it… - she said while running away and almost bump into Nick

Grissom was about to reply when Nick entered the office.

- What's wrong with her? – Nick asked in a concerned tone just to have Grissom shaking his head

- Well, we got connection again – Nick said giving Grissom a sad yet relived look

- Is she… fine? – Grissom said hesitantly and in a concerned tone, forgetting for moments the conversation he had had with Sara.

- Sort off… I mean, she's not dead, but he used the knife to make three vertical cuts in her wrist. – Nick answered while they headed to meet the rest of the team

- Three vertical cuts? It's impossible for him to know that three vertical cuts could kill someone. – Gil replied as they entered the room

* * *

Sara was stepping into her car, holding a letter similar to the ones Grissom was receiving. After starting the engine, she threw the envelope to the passenger's seat and exited the Crime Lab parking lot.

* * *

The moment Gil and Nick entered the AV lab, Lily and Lindsey came running towards it followed by Brass and Sofia.

When both women finally entered the room, they felt the urge to cling to something as the shock invaded their bodies.

Lily was clinging onto the door frame with watery eyes. Her glance flew from Catherine to Gil then back to Catherine again. Her straight was running away as the images of her beloved daughter appeared on the screen. Lily knew this was being hard for everyone. They were her friends after all. _But God! No mother in the world deserves to see her son this way. Helpless, terrified, in complete suffering… hopeless._ Lily thought, the last few words hitting her so hard that her heart almost exploded with grieve.

The painful tears of a mother seeking peace for her daughter came cascading down her pale face.

- My baby girl… - was all Lily could say before covering her mouth with both hands to soothe the harsh sobs her throat insisted to release.

- I'm sorry Lily… I'm really sorry- Grissom managed to say before he grabbed Lily's arms and tried to pull her into a soft embrace.

- Why, Grissom, why? Why my dearest Catherine… - she cried out while hitting Gil on his chest. – Why…

Lily's vision was starting to go blur as the tears kept falling down her cheeks, when someone, named Lindsey, caught her eye. Suddenly she released herself from Gil's embrace and tried to reach her granddaughter, but her legs had gone numb, so instead she decided to whisper:

- Lindsey…

At the mention of this name, everyone turned their heads, looking puzzled and curious about what the girl was doing.

She was walking towards the big screen on the wall. The room was now deadly quiet. Only one noise on the air. Lindsey's footsteps and nothing more. All the expectant eyes were on her and her next move.

When finally in front of the screen, she started to caress Catherine's cheek just before falling on her knees and start crying. Her arm and hand were still in the same position from the moment Lindsey caressed her loving mother's face.

- Mom… - she whispered. – MOM – she shouted with tears streaming down her face.

The second Lindsey spoke, already Gil was standing by her side.

- Come here, butterfly, come here- Grissom said kneeling down and pulling her into a tight and warm hug.

As she fell in Gil's arms. Lindsey promptly wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on Gil's chest.

Her nose was buried on his chest as her mourning tears collapsed on his shirt soaking it. Lindsey tightened her grasp on Grissom's neck as a new sob escaped her trembling lips.

Gil's heart was shattering more and more every single second. He had to do something. At least for Catherine's daughter.

- Shh… it's going to be fine… - Grissom said. The second part more to himself than to Lindsey.

- Do you even believe what you've just said? – she asked lifting briefly her head from his chest.

- I want to… I'd love to… - he simply replied

- Me too Uncle Gil. – Lindsey said before rest her head against Gil's chest again. Right now, that was the palce where she could fell better and protected.

– Why don`t you take a break and take Lindsey to Catherine`s office? - Nick sugested while starring at the two in the midle of the floor.

- It can be a good idea - Gil said lifting him and Lindsey from the cold and unconfortable floor - Let's go, honey - he started heading towards the door with Lindsey by the hand when she abruptly stopped walking.

- Wait! I don't wanna go. I want to be with my mom. - she replied with blood shot eyes.

- We know that, Lindsey, but right now there's nothing you can do for her but calm yourself and be strong. And believe me when I say that being here doesn't help at all. - Brass stated - Now, go with Gil. You both need a break.

- Come - was all Gil said before receiving a mere and weak nod from Lindsey.

When they exited the room, Sofia glanced over Lily, who was now sited on a chair near Archie.

- you don't go with them? - she stated a but surprised

- I would go in other times. I think they need to be to be alone. It's been a while since she last talked to him. They need to be together. Lindsey has always saw him like a father... Specially after Eddie's death. They really need each other. - she said receiving nods from all.

Her breath had now become calmer. Only God knew how one simple thing could make her fell much better and a greater person.

As her feet touched the cold granitic steps of the old building, an idea flashed through her mind.

Entering the small store near the building, something caught her attention. Above a shelf laid a petite sculpture with a black base. In that precise moment she knew. She knew that it was all she needed right now. Nothing more, nothing less. Heading towards the owner, she handed him the small object just before exiting the store with the little sculpture of St. Anthony in her hands.

On the way to Catherine's office, no one dared to ask or say something about Catherine, which made thing easier for both Lindsey and Grissom. Their trip was short with no stops, only looks of pity and worry. Only God, and Catherine, knew how much Gil hated pity looks. He just couldn't stand them. They made him feel vulnerable, weak. Something he, being a no-people-person, loathes.

At least now they were fine. Away from the hungry looks and miserable thoughts of the outside world.

Inside Catherine's office they felt safe. Maybe it was because of her sweet scent fluttering in the air, maybe was the so familiar name written on the silvery and shiny plaque, or maybe were just the framed pictures decorating her office, that made them feel like home.

Gil was completely amazed by the organization of her office. As a supervisor he once had been, he knew that it was impossible to have an organized office. Her desk was almost free. Reports and a picture of her and Lindsey were the only things on it. To his surprise, the fetal pig he'd once give her was still there. It was near a picture of the three of them._ Lindsey's first day of school._ Grissom thought.

They stood still in the exact same place since they entered the office. At first Lindsey thought that this whole situation with her mother was being hard to swallow to Gil. She thought he needed some time to recall happy memories, but they were standing there for too long. _Maybe he's going to collapse._ She thought.

Afraid of what might happen to her Uncle Gil, she decided to break the silence between them.

- Uncle Gil? Are you alright? – Lindsey asked in a concerned tone

- Uh? I'm sorry, Lindsey. I'm fine. I was just… I've missed this- Gil merely said – Why don't we sit down?

They moved to the couch, hands still connected, and then sited themselves. Lindsey was on Gil's lap, arm on his chest and head on his shoulder.

- You said you'd missed this. By this you mean the lab? – Lindsey asked hopping she knew the answer

- By this I mean _this_ office. – he said, a smile playing on his lips

Lindsey's smile grew wide. It was the perfect answer to her question. She never enjoyed the idea of Gil and Sara together. She much rather see her mother and him together. Gil was like a father to her. That was part of the reason she never said a word about him and Sara, but now, now was different. Gil had come back to Vegas just to save her mother. At least was what she thought.

- This office? – Lindsey said like she wasn't hopping for such answer

- Let's just say I have great memories from the old times. – he simply stated- We used to do everything together. That was till your father appeared… and later Sara. – sadness apparent in his eyes.

- Well, I don't quite remember the days before I was born, obviously, but I do remember you being always around. Protecting her. Protecting us. – Lindsey said – You know? I think my mother always loved you. I mean, the way her eyes sparkle when she talks about you, the way her mood bright up when she sees a picture of you both, I don't know. I would risk and say that she _really_ loves you.

Gil listened to the girl thoughtfully. What if Lindsey was right? What if Catherine loved him for real? Well, this wasn't something he wanted to talk with Catherine's daughter, so on a very light way, he decided to change the subject.

Giving Lindsey a soft smile, Gil started talking – Do you remember that day? – Grissom said indicating the picture with a movement of his head

- Like it was yesterday. – Lindsey said, giving him a big smile – It was after my first day of school. You and mum went to pick me up at school then, you took us to your favorite place in the middle of the "Flower Desert". We were so happy. I spent the whole time talking about the new friends I'd made, the new things I had learned at school. We seemed a real family. In that particular day I knew that I could always rely on you. Eddy wasn't there for me, he was probably high or with one of his lovers. You were there, like I was your child. And I'm very grateful that it is you on that picture.

Grissom just stood there listening carefully and with a smile on his face.

- Can I call you dad? Would you like to be my father?- Lindsey asked matter-of-factly.

Gilbert Grissom could not believe his hears. The girl he always saw as a daughter was now asking him to be her father.

He was astonished. Speechless even. Grissom wanted to answer but just couldn't. Lindsey's eyes were upon him waiting for any response.

Taking a deep breath he started 'I... I' just to be cut off by Greg's shy voice

' I'm sorry to interrupt guys, but Elvis is on the screen!

* * *

Ok, small chapter I know, but I think you should wait no longer. I'll do my best in the next chapter I promise.

P.S. I know that Catherine does not have the fetal pig anymore, but it fitted the story so... don't kill me for that. Thanks for everything and don't forget to review pls?


	6. Too much to bear

_I know... too long... bout my laptop just decided to break down without warning and I didn't had time for the back up... I'm sorry... but hope you still like it._

* * *

_Previously on Bonjour et Goodbye_

_- Well, I don't quite remember the days before I was born, obviously, but I do remember you being always around. Protecting her. Protecting us. – Lindsey said – You know? I think my mother always loved you. I mean, the way her eyes sparkle when she talks about you, the way her mood bright up when she sees a picture of you both, I don't know. I would risk and say that she really loves you._

_Gil listened to the girl thoughtfully. What if Lindsey was right? What if Catherine loved him for real? Well, this wasn't something he wanted to talk with Catherine's daughter, so on a very light way, he decided to change the subject._

_Giving Lindsey a soft smile, Gil started talking – Do you remember that day? – Grissom said indicating the picture with a movement of his head_

_- Like it was yesterday. – Lindsey said, giving him a big smile – It was after my first day of school. You and mom went to pick me up at school then, you took us to your favorite place in the middle of the "Flower Desert". We were so happy. I spent the whole time talking about the new friends I'd made, the new things I had learned at school. We seemed a real family. In that particular day I knew that I could always rely on you. Eddy wasn't there for me, he was probably high or with one of his lovers. You were there, like I was your child. And I'm very grateful that it is you on that picture._

_Grissom just stood there listening carefully and with a smile on his face._

_- Can I call you dad? Would you like to be my father?- Lindsey asked matter-of-factly._

_Gilbert Grissom could not believe his hears. The girl he always saw as a daughter was now asking him to be her father.__  
_

* * *

6.

Elvis. That was with no shadow of doubt the biggest surprise that that endless day had brought. In other occasions she might even have chuckled, but this was not 'other occasions'. She enjoyed living in Las Vegas, she did, but there were times when she just wished to be elsewhere.

Catherine Willows was a fearless woman, and a great adept of practicality. However, she wasn't a supporter of 'Vegas' style-rush marriages'. She had had her handful of consequences of a 'rush marriage'.

A set of worried brown eyes were glued to a set of almost hopeless blue ones. She was lost in her thoughts by the time the owner of the darker eyes spoke. His voice was soft and calming.

' Excuse me sir, but are you sure this is… uhm… your soon-to-be-wife?

'No' he said sounding shocked and hurt 'It can't be…' Everyone was starring at Gil with puzzled expressions. Noticing the intense glare he decided to complete his previous sentence 'I can read lips, still. It appears that Clark wants to marry her.'

'What? Is that guy mental or something? Catherine will never accept it.' Lily said.

' I… huh… I believe she just did' Sara stated receiving from Grissom a death glare and a cold response. 'You would love it, wouldn't you?' She just stared at him in disbelieve 'It appears to me that _our _relationship has affected your observation skills… or was it her that affected them, because in case you didn't noticed, which I seriously think you didn't, our _dear_ priest 'Elvis' put your lover's fingerprint on the wedding certificate, which in legal terms counts as much as a signature.'

Grissom eyed Greg and Dr. Langston that with a single nod confirmed Sara's history. 'I… I didn't… I'm…'

'Did you slept with her while I was gone?' she interrupted 'How many times have you two kissed behind my back? How many damn fucking times have _you loved_ each other after a rough case, when _I_ was away, huh? Tell me, tell me how many nights have you two spend together? How many times have you shared the same bed? Just tell me, Gil how many times did all of this happen for you to lose your objectivity like this!'

Gil just stood there, mouth ajar and open eyed. The room was silent, its occupants having been taken aback by the sudden outburst.

'Know what? I should have never married you… And I don't even know _why _you're giving this more importance than it really needs, I mean it's not like she's going to die or anything.' Sara continued rambling away, while Grissom stood there trying to find the appropriate words to say without hurting her. Never in his life had he seen her like this, she was out of her mind; he even started to wonder if she was the woman he had fallen in love with.

'All right then. You may kiss the bride.' The small man in Elvis' clothes said, fear evident in his voice. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

Wearing a crooked grin, Clark pulled Catherine's face near his looking her right in the eyes. They stood there for a moment before Clark broke the intense gaze only to glare at the priest. Returning his gaze to her, he moved his mouth and placed it near her left ear. 'I might be wrong, but I'd bet both my arms that your lover/best friend/ whatever you want, is watching you! I have people out there. Bad people. They work for me ya know? I'm going to kiss you, and you better do it rightly, otherwise your dear friend Gil is going to get hurt, along with all your family and friends. Understood?' After receiving a single nod from Catherine, he planted a soft bite on her ear lobe.

Bringing his eyes to meet hers again he slowly closed the gap between them. When Clark didn't felt Catherine kissing him back, he brought his teeth to her lower lip and started biting on it until he tasted her blood. When pain filled her lower lip she tried to pull away, but the firm grip Clark had on her hair stopped her. She could feel him biting her lower lip again and was only when the third strong bite came that she decided that kissing him back was the only thing that could stop her from screaming in pain.

The room had fell silent and only after a moment after she started kissing him back, "Elvis" broke the silence with the clearing of his throat, which made Clark pull away suddenly.

'I am sorry to break the moment but …huh…I really need to get back to work, you know?' the priest said nervously.

'So what the hell are you waiting for? Fucking permission? Well you got it' Clark retorted.

'No…no. But you need to sign the papers. I mean in order to make this official, you know?' "Elvis" said with shaky voice and hands.

Clark eyed him suspiciously for a moment, before leading him to the other side of the mirrored wall.

'Where you what me to sign?' Clark asked in annoyance.

'Jus… just in here, sir. And I need the witnesses to sign too, so I can report the marriage.'

'Wait a minute. Report the marriage? What the fuck is that? This is a secret marriage you can't report it to anyone.' Clark snarled. Upon seeing the look in "Elvis'" face he decided to sign the papers and deal with the rest later. Handing the pen to Thomas, he pulled him into a hug to whisper in his ear. 'After signing those papers, you'll follow him outside and put an end to his miserable life. Understood?'

'I won't kill anyone. If you want him dead, then bloody do it yourself' Thomas replied in a heartbeat before pulling away. Taking the pen from his hand, Thomas signed the papers while watching Clark's movements from the corner of his eye. The shining blade under his jacket caught his attention and he started to wonder if Clark was really capable of killing him or Madeline. Thomas was brought out of his thoughts by the trembling voice of the priest.

'It's all settled then! I must be going…' Gathering the papers and saving them on the business bag he had brought, the priest started to make his way to the door. Clark was following right behind and when the priest was in front of Catherine waving goodbye, Clark made his move. Reaching from behind, with the knife gripped by his right hand, Clark slowly ran the blade along the priest's throat. Blood sprayed its way out of the wound filling the whole compartment with a thick web of dark shinning rubies.

'Seems like Elvis died again' Greg said trying to lighten the mood.

'This is not right…not right at all' Sara whispered while starring at the screen. The headache that resulted from the previous outburst with Grissom was getting worse and worse. When Clark made the cuts in Catherine's wrists, she decided that that was the right moment to stop. Fear was rising up her body, consuming it and eating away its colour. She knew she had to do something to stop it, but instead of thinking in positive things, she did what was easiest and way much funnier: giving a small retort that would drive Grissom mad. 'Ah, well, seems like she's single again Gil! Maybe she asked Clark to kill the priest so you two can _finally_ get married!'

'Would you stop that?' Gil said out of a sudden. 'You are acting like a spoiled child, Sara'

'Oh...I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings.' She said ironically and with mocking regret. 'Then again, you didn't seem to bother yourself with caring for my feelings when you married me nor when you broke up with me, so I wonder why should I care about yours, huh?'

'I'm tired of telling you, Sara. When I married you I _was_ in love with you. You were my whole world back then, but, you decided to leave. Again. Your job was so important that you couldn't make an effort to stay with me.' Grissom said trying to remain calm. 'Please don't make things harder than they already are.'

'I'm not the one making things harder here. I'm the one trying to remain objective here!' Sara replied a bit surprised.

'Trying to remain _objective_? Please don't make me laugh! Everything you are doing is trying to pick up a fight with me. Trying to make me feel guilty that I _dumped_ you without apparent reason, so don't give me that, Sara.' Grissom said, his face now becoming angry red.

'Unbelievable! Now you're trying to put my friends against me. Like asking me for the divorce wasn't enough.' She replied, the headache now prominent and unbearable.

'That's it' Nick yelled. 'If you have unsorted issues go home and solve the problem. You two are acting like teenagers. _YOU _should be focused in Catherine. She is in danger and _we _are going to save her. If you want to help, feel free. If you don't, then go home.'

'It's always about Catherine isn't it? Always about her. I'm tired of this. I really don't get what the problem is, seriously.' Sara said.

'You don't get the problem? The problem is that Catherine might _die_!' Gil said.

'She_ isn't _going to die, damn it' Sara replied without thinking. Taking long strides towards the door, she exited the AV lab and headed to the locker room, leaving everyone starring speechless at the glass door.

Greg was still a bit shocked but decided to go after her. He had always had a thing for her, and despite the fact that she had never given him a chance it didn't stopped him from caring for her.

He walked through the hall, looking in every direction to see if he would catch a glimpse of her anywhere. Greg was running down every possibility of where she might be, and suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He knew Sara all too well. She was very much like Grissom. When he was confused Gil would always go to somewhere secluded and empty: his office. Since Sara didn't have an office, the only empty place at this time would be the locker room. He was going in the opposite direction. After some curves and obstacle avoiding, Greg finally made it to the entrance of the locker room.

Sara was sited in the long iron bench, head in her hands and arms on her legs, sobbing.

Approaching her quietly, Greg took a sit next to Sara and placed a hand on her trembling shoulder. 'Hey!' he spoke softly, so as not to scare her 'You ok?'

Sara lifted her head in one slow movement and cleaned her tear-stained face before speaking 'I'm better. But he still doesn't believes me' her voice was shaky and low, Greg almost had to stop breathing in order to hear her.

'It's kinda hard to believe when you say that Catherine won't die, you know?' Greg whispered

She was eyeing him fondly 'And she won't die. But I wasn´t talking about that' she simply replied.

'May I ask you what were you talking about then?' he merely asked, decided to leave Catherine out of this conversation. He could tell she was in pain.

'Can I trust you to keep a secret?' Sara didn't know why she was opening up to him like this but she felt that if someone had to know about it, then she wanted that someone to be Greg. Even though she trusted her other friends in the lab, she knew that Greg was different. She wouldn't admit it to herself but she had fallen for Greg once, and who knows if it wouldn't happen again.

'You know you can' Greg said eyeing her suspiciously.

She took a breath as if to gather the right amount of courage 'I'm ill. Very ill actually.' After seeing the concern in his eyes, she immediately regretted telling him such thing, but she knew he was waiting for her to continue. ' I've been diagnosed with a tumour. A brain tumour.' She said softly, but had to stop for a bit to get herself together. ' Doctors suggested that I should remove it, but they also said that I would probably never make it through surgery, since the tumour is already very developed.' She paused a moment to let Greg digest what she had just said, then continued ' Even if I make it through surgery, I could lose the ability to walk. Last time it was checked, Doctors gave me about one year before it started affecting my hearing and my vision and after that, the real effects of the tumour would come cascading down. They say if I am lucky, I will die before it even keeps me from walking.'

Eyeing Sara in the eye, Greg took a deep breath. He wasn't afraid of making the question. What he really feared was the answer 'What if you're not lucky?' he finally said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Sighing, Sara broke the eye contact and started again ' Well, if I'm not lucky, then I'll spend the rest of my life laying in a bed, unable to see, hear, speak or walk. For me it is like being in a dead woman's corps but with the heart and the brain still functioning correctly.'

He was speechless. The answer she gave him scared him right to the bone. Somehow, between some deep breaths and open and closing mouths, Greg managed to ask her the dreadful question 'What are you planning to do?'

' I may not be a huge fan of hospitals, but I'm not a masochist either. I have to be in the hospital today in about an hour.'

'For the operation? Or just a ...' Greg softly asked.

'Operation' Sara cut. She was tired of living in the dark and somehow, having Greg with her in this obscure moment, made her headache less painful, or maybe more bearable.

'Gil loves her, you know?' she whispered still unable to accept it.

Greg eyed her curiously but quickly understood whom she was referring to. 'He loves you too, Sara. You should know that.' It was a poor response but he didn't know what to say. Greg always thought that there was something going on between Gil and Catherine, but after Sara's accident he knew that they were just friends. He had to admit though that those two clearly had something for each other. Something that _just friends _shouldn't have.

'I know' she was looking down her hands, unable to let anyone see her vulnerability towards the subject 'But I'm tired of being second best, Greg'

'You're not second best Sara. You should know that. And I'm pretty sure Gil never intended to make you feel like such.' One of his hands were covering hers on her lap while he used the other one to lift her chin.

'Well, he did. He may not have wanted to, but he did. I could see it in his eyes... that glint every time we talked about the good times in Vegas. I know that while I was recalling the things we did as a group, he was recalling her. I don't feel loved anymore, Greg.'

'Everyone here cares for you. They all love you, Sara... Me included' he knew he was walking on egg shells here, but he knew he could very well lose her forever. Thus he didn't want to look back and think of how amazing it could be.

A tear ran down Sara's face and disappeared into the forming smile on her lips. Resting her hand on Greg's cheek, she softly patted it. Her brown eyes shifted its gaze from his lips to his eyes. "I know" she simply said.

Who leaned first they didn't know, but in seconds their smiling lips met in a caring and loving kiss. They were so shocked it happened that their lips laid still, crushed against each other. It seemed to last a lifetime but it didn't go further than mere seconds.

Her head was throbbing again, but she didn't care. Sara knew there was something between her and Greg, but she was too obsessed with Grissom she never gave it credit.

As he was about to apologize, her finger moved to rest on his lips to silence him and she shook her head. Bringing her other arm around his neck, Sara gazed one last time into his eyes before slowly closing the gap between them. This time, they both responded. The kiss was slow and carful. They both were exploring new grounds.

After the need of air became too much, they broke the kiss. After gaining composure, Sara found her voice again 'I think we should get back. I have some apologies to do.'

Greg was the first to get up. Extending his hand to her, Sara took hold of it and together they headed towards the AV lab.

The joy was so much that it almost covered the increasing pain in her head. Almost.

She begun to feel dizzy and a bit nauseous, but she shoved it back. As they were reaching the glass doors to the AV lab, Sara felt her vision becoming blur.

At this point, the weight of her own body was too much for her and her legs gave out. She could feel Greg grabbing her arm and calling her name.

The pain was too much for her to stand.

The pain was still too much for her to bear.

* * *

_I know I don't deserve my cookies but they would really help me to go on xD_

_Thanks for reading _


	7. We lied about death

_Ok, first of all I'm so sorry for the delay :( I absolutly hate writers' block. Secondly I love you for reading my stories. And thirdly... Oh wait. I don't have a third one... sorry about that ;)_

_Disclaimer:__z__ilch, nada, rien, nothing, though Clark, Tommy and Maddie are mine ;)_

_A/N: this is set in the thenth season for the record... I've been in a debate with myself about that... FYI_

**Chapter 7**

_At least her heart is still beating_, Greg thought. The constant beeping of the monitors told him right but they didn't seem to be enough to make him believe Sara was still alive.

He was in the room for about 15 minutes and he needed to touch her. She was going to surgery soon.

The trip to the hospital had been uneventful and when they reached their destination, the doctors wanted to run some tests first and see if she would wake up before surgery.

15 minutes waiting and Greg was already feeling disoriented. Sara had taken all by surprise when she passed out in the lab. Everyone inside the AV lab seemed to forget Catherine for a moment and their panicked expressions showed it. They all settled that it was for the best if Greg went with Sara to the hospital while the others kept seeking for leads in Catherine's disappearance.

His mind was racing and it didn't seem it would come to a stop so soon, but Sara's voice was what it took to make it slow down a bit.

"Hey!" her voice dry and barely above a whisper "How long was I out?"

"Long enough to scare us all... You're going in to surgery in a few moments. The doctors just wanted to see if you would wake up." his hand caressing hers as he spoke.

"Gil?" Sara asked hesitantly.

"I told them all to stay in the lab. It was for the better" Greg spoke softly and tried to justify his actions, but the look of disappointment she had all over her face, told him he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Greg was about to explain why he'd asked their friends to stay in the lab, but Sara's voice cut him.

"If I ... if I die during this surgery, I want you to do something for me, ok?" her voice was trembling as she spoke such words. What she was going to say next could change everything. And it was not going to be a pleasant change.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. You'll be just fine." Greg wasn't sure who was he talking to anymore: Sara or himself.

"Promise me you'll do it nonetheless"

"Ok, I promise. But I need to know what you need me to do."

She sighed "I want you to go to my place. In my library, on top of the desk there's a figure. I want you to take that to the lab and open it in front of everyone."

When it seemed Sara was done talking, Greg eyed her curiously.

"What's inside it?" he asked.

"You'll know when the time comes..."

Greg was about to reply but a doctor, followed by nurses entered the room.

"Excuse me sir but we need you to exit the room. The patient will be prepared for surgery" One of the nurses said politely.

Greg stood up and gave Sara a soft kiss on the forehead, praying it wouldn't be the last. As he prepared to leave, Sara grabbed his wrist and pushed him to her.

"I'm sorry. I did it" She whispered on his ear.

And with that she let go of his wrist giving Greg the chance to walk away with a confused expression bathing his features.

* * *

The blood painted the walls as if it were one of those modern paintings they now exhibited in the museums. His body, still warm but lifeless on the floor laid unmoving, with a cavernous slash adorning his throat like a necklace, blocking the only entry to the small compartment.

The knife rested against Clark's hips as he watched the motionless shape intently. His face plastered with a thick layer of angry red blood. _Too stubborn_.Clark thought. _Just too stubborn_.

"Thomas, get your lazy ass here!" he demanded.

Thomas eyed Clark through the see-through mirror annoyingly. He was getting tired of all this circus. He had never wanted to join it in the first place, but Clark managed to lour his sister into it and use it to his advantage. Other than blackmail he suffered to get him to do it, Thomas partially agreed to kidnap a member of the Las Vegas Police Department was because they agreed not to hurt anyone in the process. There was only one goal: revenge.

But now that he had witnessed a gruesome murder of a priest and torture of the kidnapping victim Thomas was not so sure if he could go through with it anymore. He was never like his brother. Never. And he certainly didn't want to start now.

Stepping away from where he stood behind the two-way mirror Thomas approached Clark and the corpse always careful not to step on the bloody mess on the floor.

When Thomas closed the distance between them, Clark continued in his demanding tone.

"Get rid of this shit. That little sister of yours will take care of cleaning up this mess."

"And how am I supposed to do that exactly?" Thomas asked somewhat annoyed.

"I don't know" Clark shrugged "Why don't you break that habit of yours and start having thoughts of your own?" he said, anger boiling near the surface.

After a moment or so of a cold stare exchange Clark found his voice again in the deep seas of anger and stress. "Bury his _damn_ body in the middle of the desert. Unless, of course, your Excellency has a better idea!" The last part was uttered in a mixture of sarcasm and repulsion.

"I don't own any shovels." Thomas said, trying not to get to the point of no return, like his brother had done so many times.

"Then dig with your fucking _hands_, God damn it!" his voice reaching a certain level of exasperation.

Catherine was still in state of shock from the viciousness of the killing. Sure she had killed people in her line of work, but that was because it had been a matter of survival. She had killed only in extreme situations, whenever she or a civilian was in danger, never for the thrill of it. But she could hardly compare herself to a blood-seeking criminal.

Catherine could feel the fresh blood across her features. The gaze into the mirror only served to confirm what she already knew. She was almost covered in blood. Not as much as Clark was but her pearl white dress had still been caught by the arterial spatter.

She wasn´t exactly paying much attention to the conversation going on between Thomas and Clark, as a matter of fact, Catherine found herself unable to focus on it. The blood seemed enough to cloud her vision, to block her line of thought.

Her mind was now years away from reality. Even with her eyes open she could still see the scene replaying itself, she could still feel what she felt in those agonising moments when she thought she'd lost him and the almost 10 years that separated such event from the real world didn't seem enough to erase any of the pain nor intensity of such hurtful feelings.

_When they found out who the killer was, the first thought that came to her mind was "Oh, shit!". _

_She didn't need to check if he was inside his office when they told her the news about the case because Catherine instantly knew Gil was with the killer. Alone. The big problem was here. _

_Catherine practically stopped every single person she came across in the lab merely asking if anyone knew Grissom's whereabouts. The answers, one always more frustrating than the other, varied from simple "No, I'm sorry"-s to sad smiled and a mere shaking of the head._

_She was worried of what might happen to him but above all that concern Catherine was way beyond furious. She felt betrayed in some way if she dared to admit. _How dare he put himself in danger over nothing?_ She thought. _It's a damn serial killer for God's sake. He could have told her something or at least he could have taken someone with him. God! I _hate_ this man...

_Catherine was so distracted in the thoughts that she only noticed that she lost her balance when Nick's strong arms reached out to her and pulled her to his chest._

"_Whoa! Easy, Kitten!" Nick teased, his usual charming smile tugging on his lips._

_She was still so distracted by her own thoughts she didn't noticed the nickname._

_Bringing her hands to rest upon his chest and using them to push away slightly, Catherine seemed to find her voice again. "Uh... Sorry, Nicky..."_

_Flashing him one of her best smiles, she cut the forming words on Nick's mouth with her own. "Ah... Hey, do you have any idea as to where Grissom headed?"_

"_Sid Goggle's" Nick said. But the answer was almost lost. Barely after the words were out of his mouth, Catherine was already running to the exit door with her car keys in one hand, leaving a shouted thanks float over her shoulder accompanied with a flashing smile._

_Nick knew better though. Her eyes were concerned... and mad furious._

_If she'd never passed a red sign, she certainly did now. There was too much at stake for Catherine to remember traffic rules. Besides she wanted to kill Grissom herself for causing such paradox feelings._

_The car scarcely came to a stop before she hoped out of it and took off running towards the entrance to Sid Goggle's apartment. When facing the open door, her eyes automatically move to the smears on the floor. If she noticed them, so did Gil. _

_Following the trace of smears in a slow run Catherine is stopped by a loud noise seeming to come from where the smears end. Drawing her gun from the holster, she quickens her pace._

_Catherine hardly made it to the entrance of what seemed a laundry room when she saw the serial killer coming towards Gil with a pipe. She didn't think twice before aiming her gun at Sid Goggle once, twice, five times, before coming back to her senses and watching him fall lifeless on the ground. And by her hands, justice was served: The Strip Strangler was dead._

Catherine's mind would have continued her flashback willingly but the blood loss from the gashes across her wrist and the pain that followed them, missed with the murderous scene she'd just witnessed was finally taking its toll.

Catherine felt a enormous urge to vomit. Her mind started spinning. She was feelingslightly light headed, and before she even noticed, everything went black.

Too busy discussing what to do with the body neither Clark nor Thomas noticed that Catherine had fainted.

Their exchange of ideas was quickly turning into a heated argument and after some moments of shouting and screaming they finally reached the same conclusion: they would have to work together if they wanted the body hidden in time to carry on with Part 3- The final Destination.

While the two men busied themselves with the lifeless form at their feet, in the the other side of the mirror Madeleine started ripping strips from the shirt Catherine had been wearing when she arrived here.

Once Thomas and Clark carried the body upstairs, Madeleine toot that as a chance to cross the room towards Catherine.

With the pieces of shirt in one hand, she slowly lifted Catherine's chin so she could see her face clearly. Unlike the men above her, Madeleine had noticed Catherine passing out and so she reached inside her jeans' pocket and took a small can of hairspray. Using one strip from the shirt, Madeleine pulverized it with the spray and held it close to Catherine's nose. After some moments Catherine slowly opens her eyes, a low grunt escaping the deeps of her throat. Her vision is blurred and shapeless.

"Hi" Madeleine said sweetly. "It's gonna be alright, honey!"

"Where am I?" Catherine questions, her voice still raw from the pain. "Who are you?"

Even though there's a tone of authority in her questions Madeleine can still detect some fear and apprehension.

"Somewhere in the middle of the desert, not very sure where exactly. I'm Maddie!"

Seeing that the expression in Catherine's face was one of anger and confusion, she continued. "I... I'm very sorry for what he did to you. He's... mad... obsessed with you. He dragged my brother and me into this. You seem like a good person you know?" her smile kind and warm "And I really wish I could help you, but I do something he doesn't want and I die and I don't want that on my brother's conscience."

When Madeleine noticed Catherine's expression soften a bit she rose some strips and started cleaning Catherine's wrist form the blood that still poured from the cut. Catherine flinched a bit at the action but was grateful for the gesture. She didn't know for certain how many hours she'd spent closed in there but it was enough for her to know that the cuts, thankfully, didn't catch any artery. Otherwise, she would be dead by now.

After doing her best in trying to clean some of the dried blood from her arms Madeleine carefully wrapped the rest of the strips to Catherine's wrist, that way catching some of the blood that still oozed from the slashes and slowly stopping the bleeding.

Sensing that she could trust 'Maddie' (what she supposed was the shortening of Madeleine), Catherine gave her a small smile.

"Thanks"

Even though her expression was still somewhat reluctant, Madeleine accepted her smile and offered Catherine one of her own.

* * *

In the lab, everyone watched the exchange carefully. Not a big amount of progress had been made since Greg and Sara were in the hospital.

The only thing new the team found was the whereabouts of the missing sister of Thomas Kirkwood.

Everyone was getting frustrated and not even the most hi-tech equipment in the lab seemed to provide enough clues as to where Catherine was being held captive.

They needed to find where she was and bring her home safe (as the situation allowed). They needed clues, evidence, anything that led them to a location in the middle of the desert. Starring at the screen was not going to make it happen.

Then all of a sudden, something clicked on his brain.

"We're too focused to find anything." Langston said.

All eyes turned to him in a silent question, which Archie voiced. "What? What do you mean?"

Dr. Ray was ready to explain his theory but Nick was already feeling beyond mad. "You want us to stop looking is that it? To give up on her just like this? _We _have _the_ methods and the resources to find her. _I_ will not give up on her, because I know she did. the same for me. She'll do it again in a heartbeat if needed to. _Damn_ we used to be a _team_ back there. A family. But everything just started to fall apart when Warrick died. We _were_ a team... And if _you_ think I'm giving up on her when she needs the most, then I'm sure as hell you don't know what is love and being _loved_."

All the CSIs in the AV lab starred at Nick, a little shaken by his sentimental speech.

While everyone recovered from their initial shock, Nick was still fuming and hazardously mad.

"That's not what I'm suggesting." Was Langston's response to the emotional outburst. "What I'm trying to say is, that if we stopped looking at that screen and focus in the evidence in front of us maybe we'll be able to get somewhere." Ray stopped his talking for a second to watch the expression of his colleagues. "Now, I may not have been with you from the very beginning and you might feel as if I stepped in someone's shoes someway, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you all. I know you have my back and I'll have yours no matter what." The last bit directed towards Nick, who rapidly regretted letting his unsolved feeling for Catherine cloud his better judgement.

"I'm sorry. I stepped out a little." Nick apologized.

"Now back to the case." Langston said "There are several pieces of information that we are sidestepping here. The transportation vehicles. Even if we're in Vegas, you can't still walk around carrying a body. Still, I suppose that in this weather it is quite hard to transport a body through the middle of the desert without a car."

As if catching Langston's drift Nick's mind begun to function again.

"Clark doesn't have a registrated vehicle" he said while holding the files from Goldensmith's previous felony

"But he could have easily rented one" Ray said.

"Right. What about Thomas Kirkwood?" The expression on Gil's face was one of pure concentration as he talked.

"The guy drives a 84 Camaro. The model he owns only has two seats. No way they'd carry Catherine in it. Besides, it was reported stolen four months back." Nick explained while going through the file pages to gather information.

"And his sister, does she own a vehicle?" Grissom asked.

As if on cue Archie immediately logged on the database and did a quick search on Madeleine Kirkwood. After some moments a file appeared in one of his screens. "A white GMC truck. License plate 297- SJI"

"Ok. They could have used the sister's truck to get Catherine to the desert." And again, Grissom was on command "Nick call Brass and tell him to put an APB on her car. Maybe if we get lucky we'll find her near it. Dr. Langston I want you to go through Clark's financials and see if anything pops out, no matter how small it may seem. Then I want you to go with Nick to Clark's place. Search every single thing, question everyone. We will keep you updated."

And with cell phone in hand and a nod Nick exited the room with Langston hot on his tail.

* * *

The first rays of sun started to creep out from the sky and the hot waves of heat could be felt already. Especially in the desert.

Shutting his phone violently Clark cursed under his breath and stocked it inside his pocket. He'd try again later.

Picking up a board of wood they took from the windows in the degraded building Thomas and Clark started digging a hole in the ground where they would lately bury the priest.

It took them longer than what they'd first pictured and the temperature hadn't stopped rising ever since they exited the building.

Once they finished digging, Thomas lifted the corpse and threw it into the hole along with his briefcase and started covering the body.

When they were about halfway though, Clark stopped his compulsory companion and spoke, his voice dry and hoarse from the heat ant the lack of water.

"Grab the SUV and go pick up the money. I got it covered here."

With one nod, Thomas tossed the piece of wood away and headed towards the vehicle while cleaning his hands on his trousers.

After Thomas drove away a few minutes passed by until Clark felt satisfied with the way they'd hidden the body. Picking up his phone again he hit speed dial and waited but he only got the voicemail.

He was growing tired and furious. It was the fifth time he tried to call but it went straight to voicemail. Looked like _someone_ was avoiding him... '_Shame... it's too late now!'_ He thought.

Instead of disconnecting the call, he decided it would be best if he left a warning message.

"You're late on your payments and that's _not_ the way I like to work. You're lucky that the service is quite pleasing and good looking! But I'm tired. Pay what you owe or you will drown, _bitch_." And with the same easiness he started the call Clark also put an end to it.

Dropping the phone inside his pocket again he headed to the building where a redhead and a blond were making acquaintances he would not be pleased about.

* * *

Three long agonizing hours passed since the doctors took her to surgery and Greg was biting on his own nails if only to relieve part of the anxiety and the fear that were boiling inside him now.

The last thing Sara said to him before going in kept replaying itself on his mind. He still didn't know what she'd meant with that. But when she was awake and far from danger then he could always ask her, right?

Not bearing being down no longer, Greg stood up abruptly and started pacing the waiting area. There was no need to say that with a range of imagination such as Greg Sanders's the man himself started picturing the worst case scenarios. And even if some of them involved a shooting in the operation room, he still felt afraid and cold from the thought of never seeing her again.

The soles of his shoes were almost ready to disappear from the constant passing when a strong male voice made him stop dead in his tracks and turn towards it suddenly.

"Family of Sara Sidle" the doctor asked subtly.

"That would be me" came Greg's instant response "uh... I mean... I'm her colleague... she has no family outside of her work really." Sensing that he was probably babbling Greg stop talking for a minute "How is she. I need to see her."

A concerned smile was plastered on Greg's lips but it suddenly fell when the doctor didn't show as much as a turn of the lips.

"Mr..." The doctor sort of asked.

"Greg Sanders" he replied instantly.

"Mr. Sanders... Greg, I'm afraid I don't bring you good news"

* * *

_Do not murder me k? Please don't kill me. I still need to update my other story._

_Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. Thank you Danielle, I love you girl xD_

_Don't forget to review ( just click on the blue button below) I still need my chocolate..._


	8. The Escape

Happy New Year Everyone! I love you readers!

I know... I'm veeeery late... sorry :/ But I just finished my other story's chapter yesterday. That one was a sneaky little bastard :|

But anyway off we go...

Disclaimer: I will never own it... if I did neither of the original cast could leave hehe! I like this new supervisor though...

* * *

**Chaapter 8- The escape**

Madeleine was just finishing up cleaning Catherine's face when strong footsteps were heard on the stairs. Quickly running a stripe along Catherine's jaw, she tossed it to the ground and made her way to the back before Clark could have a chance of seeing what she was doing.

When Madeleine reached the wall with the see-through mirror, she turned her head around and mouthed a mere apology.

When Clark finally made it inside the room, the first thing he saw was bloody sheds of tissue fallen under Catherine. Taking a deep, hopefully calming breath, he eyed Catherine with hunting eyes and turned on his heels.

"You bitch!" Clark whispered while moving towards Madeleine. "I told you no contact."

Her only response was to walk backwards until her back hit the corner of the wall.

"If I didn't need you, you would be dead by now, you know? You're just as dumb as you brother." As he spoke, he also started following her every step till he was mere inches from her face.

The girl dared a look at Catherine trough the mirror and the look of braveness that that woman always tried to keep on her face, gave her the necessary strength to face this mad man and justify her previous actions.

"I might be _dumb_ as you said, but as far as I've noticed, you have bigger plans concerning the woman you almost literally nailed to that wall, so unless you wanted to see her die from blood loss, I had to try to control the blood running down her wrists."

Clark had to bite down hard on his cheeks to prevent hitting the woman in front of him. _Who does she think she is to confront him?_

"Listen to me bitch, you better watch out for what comes out of your mouth. When this stuff is over (and I'll tell you, this is going to end very soon), you'll be sorry you talked to me the way you just did." He said, his eyes blazing with fury. "But don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, sweetheart! I will let you suffering in a pool of your brother's blood. Now, why don't you grab that shirt and start cleaning the floor. We don't want you to have you drown in some stranger's blood do we?"

As Clark slowly moved away from her, Madeleine swallowed hard and went to the shredded shirt laying on the table.

When the girl went to do as she had been told, Clark reached for his cell and a paper card stored inside one of his pockets. Dialling the number on the card, he waited a few moments before someone answered the phone.

"McCarran International Airport."

"Yes, I would like to book a flight for this morning." Clark said in a very calm voice.

"Very well, sir. But I have to say it's a little hard to find flights in such short notice, so not all the destinations are available at the moment. Where would you like to fly Mr..."

"Clark. I would like two tickets for Spain please." His very calm tone and almost business like still on.

"Just give me one moment while I check the availability of the tickets." The man said.

Around half a minute passed when the attendant replied again. "I'm sorry sir but there's only one ticket available to your destination. Would you like that ticket or would you like to choose another location?"

Clark took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Why couldn't things be easier for him?_

"I need to be in Spain, so find me another ticket, please." His voice almost reaching an annoyed tone.

"As I said, sir, it's impossible to find another ticket in such short notice. There are no flights available at the moment. May I suggest you to an alternate route?" the man suggested.

"Do it quick then. I'm already wasting too much time in this conversation." Clark said, his usual anger starting to resurface.

* * *

Greg's face turned white at the doctor's words. This couldn't possibly be happening. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sanders but your colleague is deceased." The doctor said.

The anger rose on Greg's chest and he couldn't contain it anymore. "You're supposed to help you patients, not kill them on your table."

The doctor was used to this reaction. It was a job requirement after all. Most people reacted with tears and denial. Others were devoured by the anger of not being able to control the situation and lashed it out on them.

"Mr. Sanders, we tried everything we could, please calm down."

"Yes, I'm sure you tried." Greg said sarcastically. "I will sue you. You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

This was just what he needed. As if the patient's request wasn't enough, now someone was threatening to sue him. Great.

"Mr. Sanders, please calm down. Your friend's tumour was too developed. We tried everything on our power to help her, but her tumour had surrounded the cerebral artery and when we tried to remove the surrounding area, the artery ruptured."

"I'm sorry doctor. I just... I'm sorry." Greg said after regaining his senses.

"I'm used to it." The doctor said, bringing one hand to rest on Greg's shoulder.

"When is her body released?"

"after we send her to our morgue. We'll call you when the body is ready, sir."

"Okay. Thank you, doctor."

And with that, the doctor excused himself and retreated to one of the rooms, leaving Greg to sink down on one of chairs, his head on his hands.

* * *

"How did he take it?"

"Not well, as you may figure. How're you going to deal with the body?"

"I have some signed papers denying any sort of funeral. They say the body will have to be put inside the casket on the hospital and afterwards it will be directly buried on Woodlawn Cemetery."

"What if someone wants to see the body? What do we do?"

"It's strictly said on the papers that no one of those known by the deceased shall see the body for she wanted her loved ones to remember her alive and not motionless on a rectangular wood box."

"I think we're safe then?"

"For now."

"Alright then. Now where's my money?"

The individual reached for a manila envelope hidden under a pillow and handed it to the man near the door. After counting the money, the man nodded his head and after storing the envelope beneath his gown, he exited the dark room.

* * *

Grissom, Hodges and Wendy were print lifting all the received letters when a knock came on the glass door. Both three heads turned towards the sound to find Greg outside with a dark expression hanging over his features.

Gil knew right then that he wouldn't need to fill any divorce papers.

After the former CSI signalled for him to enter, Greg opened the door and dragged his body to where his co-workers were.

Only three words were spoken before tears made their way across their faces.

"I'm sorry." Greg simply said.

Silence fell over them like a rock falling from a high place.

Gil felt his blood vessels and airways constrict. As the colour was slowly drained from his skin, his vision started to grow fogy and blurry. Both guilt and pain were eating him inside. He felt as if he was about to faint.

As if sensing this, Hodges neared his former supervisor and lowered him on a chair. He kneeled down in front of him while Wendy grabbed a bottle of water from her purse and mimicked his partner's position.

Greg simply stayed rooted to the spot, unable to move without falling. His empty stare ready to dig a whole the floor. Unlike Grissom, he felt numb. Dead inside. He always thought that Sara and him would end up together if things didn't work out between her and Grissom. He didn't wish bad for his friends, but he'd fallen for her from the first time he landed eyes on her.

As Wendy slowly lowered the water down his throat, Gil felt his body relax and was able to breathe again without much of a deal.

"Thanks" he replied.

Wendy and Hodges only nodded.

A few more silent moments passed by until Gil found in him the courage to ask about his now late wife.

"How...what happened? Did they tell you?"

Greg lifted his eyes off the floor and fixated his stare on a cabinet behind Grissom's head. He couldn't face him just yet.

Clearing his throat a bit, Greg readied himself to talk about it. "She... ah... they said something about the tumour being around the cerebral artery. It ruptured when they were trying to remove the surrounding affected area."

Grissom could only nod. "I didn't believe her, you know? She told me she was really sick but I didn't believe her."

"Why?" came Greg's only response.

"I thought she was tricking me into saying with her... God! I'm suck a jerk..."

"Do you really think she would ever lie to you about something like that?" Greg asked, anger rinsing on his chest. They were married to each other, for God's sake. How could he think such little of Sara?

"That was the problem. I wasn't thinking. I was too focused on Catherine to listen to my own wife, Greg."

Greg directed his eyes to the floor again. He couldn't understand Grissom, but he couldn't blame him either.

Grissom studied Greg's expression for a moment before speaking. "When are they releasing her?"

"After they take her organs, they will call with a release date..." Greg said.

Gill nodded again, but in a split second something clicked on his mind. "Her organs?"

Greg eyed his friend with a confused expression "Yes. The doctor said she wanted to donate them. Why?"

A concerned expression crossed Gil's face. "She can't donate her organs."

This statement made Greg's confusion grow even more. "Why?"

Eyeing his colleagues, Grissom rose from the chair and neared Greg. "She has a history of leukaemia on her family."

If Greg was a cartoon, his eyes would have popped out of his face. "Then why is the hospital removing her organs?"

"Black market, maybe?" Hodges asked.

"I don't think so. It would be too risky." Grissom narrowed his eyes as if he was thinking about a case.

"Why don't you check Sara's medical records? Maybe she had been given an all clear." Wendy suggested.

"Greg, where does Sara keep her papers? She used to keep a copy of them on her locker." Grissom asked.

"A nurse gave me her stuff at the hospital. I'll get the key."

Even though the knowledge of Sara's death still haunted their minds, the four friends dived deep to the only refugee where they felt safe and focused: their work.

* * *

Greg was making his way to the parking lot when Nick's voice stopped him, making him stop at his office door.

"What?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"How's Sara?" Nick simply asked.

Sara... With the storm inside his mind, he forgot to tell others about Sara. He didn't want to go through this process again. It hurt too much. It made everything that happened feel real.

Releasing a soft sigh, Greg rose his eyes to meet Nick and with a simple shake of his head he spoke the dreaded words. "I'm sorry... She didn't make it." Greg's voice was tight and his usual warm eyes were cold and glistening with unshed tears.

Nick's breath was caught up as colour vanished from his skin. His eyes too were shining with tears. "Now, Greg, that's not a good joke..."

Greg shook his head once more. "I'm sorry... so sorry..."

In one single motion, Nick got up from his chair and stood in front of his friend. A few moments passed before they finally gave in and embraced each other, letting silent tears fall down their faces.

Langston eyed the two friends with sadness on his eyes. He and Sara had just met, but the time they spent working was enough to tell him, she was a great person and friend.

When they had both calmed down, Nick finally found his voice again.

"Where were you going? Before I called you, I mean."

"There seems to be a problem with Sara's medical history. She had a copy of her records inside her locker. I was going to get her key."

Nick's curiosity spiked "What kind of problem?"

"I'll fill you in later, ok? I need to go. The sooner we solve this problem, the sooner we can focus on Catherine again."

And with that, Greg took off running to his car.

* * *

His stare had been fixated on Catherine since he'd arrived downstairs. Never in the world did he thought he would have such a good looking job. Clark was admiring her figure when a shrilling annoying sound got his attention.

Reaching for the ringing cell phone inside his pocket, Clark eyed the caller ID and picked it up.

"What now?"

"There's no money here."

"What?"

"The only thing inside the statue is air, Clark."

"Ok. Get your ass over here then." Clark replied, an evil grin forming on his lips. "She wants to play? Let's play!"

Moving from his position behind the mirror, Clark made his way to Catherine and gripping her face with his hand, he locked his eyes with hers. "Madeleine!" he shouted. "Clean her face and cover the cut on her cheek."

The girl eyed him strangely "But I'm not done cleaning".

"Leave it as it is. Now take care of her." He calmly ordered.

Madeleine run up the stairs and when she came down, she was holding some tissues and a small make up kit.

While Madeleine cleaned all the blood from Catherine's face and covered the wound with a cover up foundation, Clark observed every move with mischief in his eyes.

When the girl was done, Clark neared them and touched Catherine's cheek, even though she tried her best to dodge from his disgusting hands.

Moving his eyes from Catherine to Madeleine, he sized her up and down. "Now, strip." He ordered.

Madeleine looked at the man with horrified eyes. "What?" she managed to ask.

Clark's mouth turned up. "Strip and exchange clothes with her."

"I can't take off her dress. She's cuffed." Madeleine said.

"Very well then. Strip yourself to your underwear and give me your clothes now."

The girl eyed him with fear but did as told. It wasn't just her life at stake here.

When she was completely naked except for her underwear, she tossed her clothes to Clark, who was eyeing her body appreciatively.

Clark reached for a key inside his pocket and handled it to her. "Unlock one of her arms and start taking of her dress. Try something funny and your both dead."

With trembling hands, Madeleine grabbed the key and went to unlock her left arm as Clark held his knife against Catherine's throat. When her left arm was free, Madeleine pushed the dress by the hem and with great difficulty passed Catherine's free arm and head out of the dress.

"Good girl! Now dress her your shirt."

Madeleine took the black and red squared chemise and passed the left sleeve on Catherine's arm.

"Lock her again. And then move to the next arm." Clark demanded, lustful eyes roaming the redhead's body.

When they were finished exchanging clothes, Clark took the key from Madeleine's hand and went upstairs, leaving the Catherine with a chemise and dark blue jeans and Madeleine inside her white dress, but not before shutting down the video connexion.

"I'm so sorry..." Madeleine said.

Catherine gave her a sad smile. "Me too..."

* * *

Archie was analysing every single frame of the video when in a blink, the original broadcast froze. Archie lifted his eyes to the projection on the wall and panic started to rise up on his chest. Looking down at the monitor in front of him, he could read the white letters plastered on top of the frozen image: Video Broadcasting Disconnected.

Jumping out of his seat, Archie made his way to the DNA lab where Grissom was waiting for Greg.

Bursting open the glass door, Archie, who was currently out of breath, announced the news. "They stopped the broadcast."

"What?" Grissom asked, incredulously.

"Someone disconnected the video." Archie repeated.

Grissom was about to reply when his cell phone rang.

"Grissom" he said, without checking the caller ID.

"It's Brass. We found the sister's car. I've got officers following it now. You up for a road trip?"

"I'm on my way. Meet you at the parking lot."

As Greg was about to enter the room, files on his hand, Grissom took of running towards the exit.

"Grissom? Where's he going?" he asked.

"They found the sister's car." Hodges said, receiving questioning glares from Wendy and Archie. "What? I have a pretty good hearing!"

* * *

On his way out, Grissom stopped by Nick's office. "They found the car." He informed.

"Great! I'll go with you."

Both quickly exited the building and entered Jim's awaiting car.

* * *

"Now, let the fun start" he said when he entered the small room.

Crossing it in two long strides, Clark grabbed Madeleine by the elbow and dragged her to the chair in front of the computer.

"What are you doing?" She asked, fear getting the best of her.

"You'll find out in a minute." He merely said. "Now, you move, you die. K?"

Taking a large role of tape from his jeans back pocket, Clark started to tie Madeleine to the chair, always maintaining eye contact with her.

When he was done, Clark slowly rose from his crouched position and stood right between her legs, then, he lifted his right hand in the air. "This is for disobeying my orders" he said, bringing his hand to her face. "And this," Clark said, rising his fisted hand. "this is for trying to act like you're the one who calls the shots." And with that, his fist collided with her jaw, with enough force to knock her into unconsciousness.

Moving away from Madeleine, Clark walked towards Catherine. Nearing her, he lifted the syringe he was holding with his left hand. A brief look of panic crossed her eyes, before he closed the distance between them and whispered on her ear. "Let's go on a trip honey."

"Go to hell!" and this was Catherine's last reply. At least for a few hours.

After slapping her softly on the face, Clark then proceeded to open the cuff that were holding her and settled her down on her shoulder. Firmly grasping her legs, Clark made his way upstairs and exiting the old building, he lowered into the backseat of the SUV Madeleine had rented for him.

Before entering the car, Clark checked the trunk. After shutting it closed, he moved to the driver's seat and made his way to the airport, crossing Madeleine's GMC on his way.

* * *

A/N: Danielle, I now officially love you! You Rock!

Magdalene, I hope your mind isn't more twisted than mine! Seriously! That would be fun ;) Thank you for the review and so sorry for this crappy late update...

Chocolate for me? Oh come on... I did write this in one afternoon... so thumbs up for me?


End file.
